Zelda V: The Ocarina of Time - The First Quest
by bawpie
Summary: Okay I've put two more chapters up, as well as replaced the earlier ones(they were littered with terrible typos). Basically, this is a novelisation of the first part of Zelda V(before Link grows up). Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the encouraging rev
1. The Chosen One

Started: 11th September 1999 at 16:21hrs

Started: 11th September 1999 at 16:21hrs

Finished: ?

Zelda 5: The Ocarina of Time - The First Quest

Chapter 1: The Chosen One 

E-mail: Arcadion@libertysurf.co.uk

Link, who was the tender age of 10 years, trembled in his bed. It was cold, but he was tired. Yet he despaired at closing his eyes, for he knew the dreams would come, plague his sleep. He could never remember the dreams themselves, only he would awaken troubled, and often in fear. He bunched the covers up around his slight form, wishing for more warmth that he knew would not come. His friends never complained of the cold, or of dreams like his, but perhaps that was because, unlike him, they had their faerie companions to deal with such things. Link knew he wasn't like his friends, he didn't have a faerie. Only real Kokiri, the name of his tribe, had real faerie companions. Saria, his best friend in the whole of Kokiri forest said one day that his companion would arrive, that he, or she, was just a little late. Link felt his eye lids sliding shut, he was helpless to stop them, they closed and then he drifted into a deep sleep, his dreams returning to plague him...

In a clearing, not far from Link's home, the Great Deku tree stood, letting out a sigh. 

"What is it, Great Deku tree?" asked a tiny voice. The Deku's features shifted, as so to focus on a tiny faerie before him. 

"We can wait no longer Navi, summon the boy, and summon him now, so that it is not to late for him to learn, to learn what is needed to be learnt," said the Deku tree, his voice weary and old. The faerie before him, whose name was Navi nodded sadly. She had been a constant companion to the tree as well as a helper. Never in all of her years had he sounded so aged, so tired. 

"I will fetch the chosen one, he will not be too late, I promise you Great Deku," said Navi dutifully. "Thank you Navi, thank you," said the tree, as the tiny sprite left the clearing.

Navi flew from the clearing, as fast as she could. Beams of sunlight had just begun to stream through the trees of the forest, shards of light dancing off a stream nearby. A soft wind rustled the leaves of the trees, and as Navi was absorbing the sights and sounds of the forest, she failed to notice a fence looming up on ahead of her. She crashed into it, falling back to the soft earth, in amongst the dew soaked grass. She sniffled a little, shaking her head, smiling half-heartedly at the situation. She stood up, dusted off her dress and flew into the air, and over the fence, towards the chosen one's abode. She flew in through the window, and saw a trembling form in the darkness, huddled up in the white sheets. 

"So it is true," she whispered, alighting herself on the end of the bed. "You do know, you do feel the evil. Not anymore," said Navi, placing her hand upon the small boy's sweat soaked forehead. He simply shifted to one side, flinching away. She frowned a little. "Wake up," she whispered into his ear. No response. She stood up and pouted, fluffing her raven black hair a little. "Wake up!" she said, a little louder. The boy turned her way, his mouth slightly open, his eyes still shut. "Come on sleepy head! Wake up!" she cried, as loud as her lungs would allow. When he failed to wake, she grabbed his nose and pinched it hard, sending the boy's eyes wide open. The boy seemed a little hazy at first, then his pupils came together as he focused on the tiny faerie hovering before him. "Talk about being a sleepy head. Now come on, you need to get up, the Deku tree needs to see you!" said Navi, her tone business-like. 

"Wh-!" began the boy, shocked and surprised. Navi cut in. 

"When I say now, I generally mean now," she added helpfully. The boy, Link, swung his legs over the edge of the bed, allowing them to dangle above the floor for a moment. He looked at Navi, who was now to his side. 

"The Great Deku tree?" he asked. 

"Do you know any other Deku tree that hangs about this place?" asked Navi impatiently. Link smiled a little. 

"Are you my new companion?" he asked hopefully. Navi shrugged. 

"Y'know, I guess I am. So hurry up and get ready, the Deku tree needs to see you like, this century," said Navi. Link got up jumping into the air. 

"Yaay! I got a faerie. That makes me a real Kokiri now!" he exclaimed happily. Navi flew across the room and grabbed a green tunic from a wooden table, she flew back over to Link, dropping it as his feet. Link smiled appreciatively and bent down and grabbed his tunic, slipping it on over his vest and bottoms. Navi dropped a belt on his bed, which he picked up and strapped around his waist. "Will I make my bed?" he asked, looking up at the faerie. Navi glanced over at the rumpled sheets and pointed a finger at them, slowly making them straighten out. 

"No need, now come on, it's time to go see the Great Deku tree!" said Navi, flying excitedly out of the window. Link leaned out, looking down at the drop. 

"I think I'll go through the door," he commented. Navi, looked down. 

"Oops, sorry, I forgot," she admitted, flying back inside the small house, following Link out through the entrance and down the ladder. 

"Link!" called out a voice as Link touched the ground. He turned and smiled, waving across at his friend, Saria. She also wore a green tunic, the same as every other Kokiri. Her hair was short, and blonde, a green hat atop her head. Saria waved back, waiting for him as he ran over. When she saw Navi, closely behind she broke out into an even wider smile. "Oh Link! This is wonderful! You finally got a faerie companion at last! I said you would, she's just a bit late!" said Saria, drawing Link into a big hug. 

"I'm not late!" protested Navi tautly. 

"She's a sweet little thing, what is she called?" asked Saria, giving a short glance to Navi before looking back to Link.

"Uh," began Link, turning to Navi. Navi rolled her eyes.

"Navi, I'm called Navi," she said as sweetly as she could. 

"Oh that's a lovely name Link, did you choose it?" asked Saria, not giving Navi a second glance. Link shook his head. 

"No, he didn't. I was given my name by the Great Deku tree, which reminds me..." stated Navi haughtily. Saria's eyes widened.

"Yeah Saria, I've been summoned by the Great Deku tree! Isn't it amazing?!" exclaimed Link, his blue eyes shining. Saria gave her friend another hug.

"It's brilliant! After all these years, you never had a companion, and now you have one and are called to an audience with the Great Deku tree. You'll have to tell me all about it when you come back!" said Saria, enthusiastically. 

"I will, I will!" said Link, nodding his head.

"He will most certainly not. Audiences with the Great Deku tree are to be kept strictly confidential!" said Navi authoritatively. Saria nor Link gave her a second glance.

"Mido will be so jealous! He's wanted to see the Great Deku tree since forever, and now you're going to see him before he even does. Serves him right. Now you have a faerie and an audience with the Great Deku tree!" said Saria. 

"Yeah, that'll stop him from being nasty to me and saying I was an outsider just because I didn't have a faerie like everyone else!" said Link with a bright smile. 

"I hate to interrupt your little conversation, but me and my companion have business to attend, don't we Link?" said Navi, speaking up again. She grabbed Link by the hand, and began to pull him a little forward. Link smiled at Saria, waving at her with his occupied hand, almost sending Navi into orbit. 

"See you Saria. I'll tell you everything!" promised Link. He looked down at the stricken Navi and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm just not used to you yet," apologised Link. 

"That's okay, I don't think I'll ever be used to having a human," said Navi, wondering what she had got herself into.

"So, Mr No faerie returns!" said a snide voice. Link glared at the speaker, Mido. His hair was a reddish blonde colour, a little like his own, but a lot deeper. Link himself was a strawberry blonde. It sounded so girly, but that was what the twins had told him. 

"I'm here to see the Deku tree," said Link proudly. 

"That's the Great Deku tree to you Mr No faerie. You're not even a real man without a faerie!" said Mido, prodding Link in the chest.

"A-hem, excuse me, but Link is not Mr No faerie anymore. He has a faerie companion now," said Navi smugly, appearing from behind Link. Mido stared in amazement, first at Navi and then at Link. 

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"That's right, you can't call Link an outsider any more because he has me. So there!" said Navi.

"Whaaat!? B-but, what would the Great Deku tree want to see you for? Why not me!?" asked Mido in protest. 

"Because he doesn't want to see you, he wants to see Link. So you'd better let him past, or the Deku tree might get very mad," said Navi. Mido shook his head.

"Not without a sword and a shield, you can't go in. Only a real hero can see the Deku tree, and you can't be one without the right equipment," said Mido, folding his arms, regaining a little composure. Navi looked at Link, who was looking questioningly at her. 

"He's right, you probably do need some a equipment, but it's nothing you can't get," she whispered to her companion. She turned back to Mido, giving Link a sideways glance. "Come on Link, we'll show this guy," she said, before turning and flying away. Link gave Mido one last even stare before also turning his back on Mido, and following his new faerie companion. 

"Where am I going to get a sword from, or a shield? I've seen shields for sale, but they'll cost me 50 rupees!" said Link shaking his head. 

"Well, I know where to find a sword. The Kokiri sword to be exact," said Navi, smiling a Link. The young boy looked at Navi, brightening up. 

"You do?" he asked hopefully. 

"Sure I do. I'm a faerie and a smart one at that, I know everything!" said Navi, sounding almost insulted at Link's question.

"Great. Where is it, tell me and then I'll go get it!" said Link, hopping excitedly from one foot to the other. 

"The training ground, it's hidden there somewhere. It's in a place where only a kid could reach it, so that no adult could ever steal it from us," Navi told Link. Link nodded.

"Then I'll go there straight away!" he said, bounding off in the direction of the training ground, which was set up on a small hill. He ran up it effortlessly, Navi close behind him. He soon came to a fence, which did have an entrance, but Link just swung over it anyway, landing in a bunch of tall grass. He waded through that, to the main area, where one of the know-it-all brothers was, training against his shadow. The name know-it-all was just a nick name really, but it could be a surname, as the children of the forest had none. There was hardly a reason, there were so few of them in the first place, so none of them had the same names anyway. The brother, named Dagunia turned and grinned at Link. 

"Hey, Mr No faerie! What you doin' up here!?" he called. Link grimaced. It had to be the one of the know-it-all brothers who was a friend and cohort of Mido's.

"He ain't a Mr No faerie anymore, so quit while you're behind!" said Navi loudly as she caught up with Link. Dagunia stepped back a little in surprise.

"You have a faerie?!" he asked.

"What does it look like bud? Now move aside, we're looking for something," retorted Navi before Link could get in a word.

"Uh," began Dagunia, but Link had already spotted something.

"Navi look, that hole over there in the cliff, only a kid could get through there!" exclaimed Link, running over. 

"Good. That has to be it then, you just climb on through there, I'll follow," said Navi, giving Link a small push.

"What if it's dangerous? Shouldn't you sort of go through first and check it's safe?" asked Link a little unsure. After all, a faerie companion's job was to look after her human companion.

"I don't see why I should do it. If it is dangerous, how am I going to handle it any better than you. You're a big strong lad, you'll cope," said Navi.

"If you're sure," said Link getting down on his hands and knees and beginning to crawl through the hole.

"Well, it looks pretty safe," said Link once he was on the other side. He stood up and dusted down his tunic, looking around with interest. It seemed to be some kind of maze, with corridors carved from the earth. Navi appeared beside him. 

"Yeah, it looks safe enough. Come on, let's go this way," agreed Navi, pointing in front of them. Link obediently obliged, following behind her. Suddenly, as he walked through the narrow passage, they both heard a rumbling from behind. Link dared a glance behind his shoulder, just in time to see a huge boulder bearing down on them. "Run!" screeched Navi, flying forwards, Link sprinting behind her. They turned a corner sharply, then another.

"Hey look, there's a chest there," pointed out Link, panting. He walked forward and pulled it open with all of his strength. There was a click and it opened. Link looked inside and to his delight he spotted a shiny sword. He leaned down inside the chest, which was big enough to engulf him and grabbed it, holding it aloft for Navi to see. 

"It's the Kokiri sword sure enough! Now let's go and show that Mido a thing or two about proper equipment!" said Navi enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but I still need a shield," said Link despondently.

"Don't worry, we'll get one. How many rupees have you got saved?" asked Navi. Link watched as the huge boulder rumbled past, down the opposite passage. 

"Dunno," he replied, feeling his pockets. He turned and looked back into the chest, spotting a sheath. He grabbed that too, and strapped it to his back, putting the sword inside.

"Well, we're going to have to do better than that," said Navi. Link began to walk down the corridor, following the boulder till it came past the hole he had entered through. He stopped, waiting for Navi. "Well," she asked, looking at him. He shrugged again.

"I'll never find 50 rupees in time," he whined. "You will, but let's get out of here first," promised Navi. Link nodded dejectedly, then got back down on his hands and knees, ready to crawl back through the cramped hole.

"Yep, a fine shield such as this will put you back 50 rupees, but it'll pay for itself, believe me," said the merchant to Navi and Link. They were in the Kokiri shop, which sold all kinds of foods and drinks, as well as an unlimited supply of green tunics. It sold weaponry too, such as deku sticks and shields.

"Could you not sell it for say, 30?" asked Navi. They had gone back to Link's house and looked into his savings. He had had a grand total of 32 rupees, which they had taken with them. The merchant looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head. 

"Nope, couldn't let her go for less than 45 rupees," he replied. Link sighed looking down at his feet. 

"32 is all we got, you'll either make some money if you accept, or none at all," said Navi in a cool voice. The merchant twisted his face a little as he mulled it over.

"40 and it's a deal, but that's as low as I'll go," he said. 

"If we got the shield now, it would rip the smug smile from Mido's face for at least a month," said Navi temptingly. 

"A month! Boy would I like to see that, you really think it would?!" asked the merchant, his face lighting up at the prospect. 

"Link has to have an audience with the Deku tree himself, only Mido won't let us through you see. The quicker this is done, the quicker that smile will be off his face!" said Navi.

"I'll pay the rest back, as soon as I can, I promise," said Link, talking for the first time. The merchant looked at Link carefully then finally smiled. 

"Fine, you pay me 32 rupees now, then the rest later. That means you'll owe me, wait a sec," said the merchant, quickly counting on his fingers, "18 rupees," he finished. Link smiled and took out his coin purse emptying the contents onto the counter. The merchant counted them with astounding quickness before putting them into a safe box. He then walked to the wall behind his counter and took down the shield on display, handing it over to Link. "It's only wood but it's tough, just as long as you don't let it near fire, otherwise, poof, it'll be gone," warned the merchant. Link smiled grabbing the shield and placing it proudly on his arm. 

"Thanks Mr. Merchant, you're the greatest! I'll pay you as soon as I can, I promise," said Link happily.

"Don't you worry about that kid, just seeing the smirk off Mido's face will be enough...almost enough… for the money I don't get now," said the merchant. Strange, him calling Link a kid when that was all he was himself but still. Link nodded eagerly before running from the shop, Navi close behind.

"He's the greatest? What about me, he wouldn't have even given you it if it weren't for me mentioning the whole Mido thing!" said Navi. Link smiled sheepishly at Navi.

"Sorry, you're great too. In fact, you're the greatest faerie companion I ever had!" said Link, smiling. Navi rolled her eyes as she followed him.

"I'm the only faerie companion you had," she reminded him.

"Okay then, you're the best faerie companion anyone ever had!" amended Link. Navi flashed him a satisfied smile. 

"That's better," she said, looking pleased. 

"There's Mido! Let's go show him who's a real man!" said Link, spotting the Kokiri, who was still pottering about at the entrance of the Deku tree glade. Link drew his sword, slashing it about, almost catching Navi. 

"Watch it, you almost took off my wing!" scolded Navi.

"Ooops, sorry," apologised Link with a grin. He was almost giddy with excitement.

"Oh Mido!" called Navi as they neared him. Mido turned and looked up, scowling. 

"What do you two want?!" he asked. Link pointed his sword at Mido in an authoritative way.

"To see the Great Deku tree Mr. No sword," said Link triumphantly. Mido looked down at the blade, and then at the shield, before finally settling on Link. His face was getting redder and redder. Then he looked back at the sword, suddenly realising what it was.

"What's THAT?! Is that, is that the Kokiri sword?! What, where did you get it?!!" asked Mido, infuriated.

"I found it, now let me pass," said Link, his turn to be smug.

"Huh, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp. The Great Deku tree is setting himself for a bi-iig disappointment," said Mido, folding his arms, stepping aside slightly.

Link stepped past Mido, smiling up at Navi. As they walked towards the clearing, they heard Mido muttering to himself. "Huh, how did he get the favourite of the Great Deku tree and Saria?! Hmph, well, at least I, the great Mido, know him for the fraud he is. He'll never be accepted by me..."

As Navi and Link entered the glade of the Great Deku, Link was overwhelmed by its beauty and serenity. Stabs of light sliced through the trees, illuminating the Great tree itself. The Great Deku was all Link had imagined and more. Its leaves were green, greener than Link had ever seen on any tree, and the features of the tree were that of an old and wisened mage. The bark was all different shades of brown, dark in some places, light in others, but all beautifully rich in colour. The grass underneath Link's feet was plush and springy, comfortable under his boots. The tree creaked as its features shifted onto the two figures before it. 

"Ah Navi, thou hast returned..." he began, his lips cracking into a smile. "And you have brought the chosen one, Link, as I knew you would." Navi and Link both kept silent, Navi from respect, Link from both that and awe. "Listen carefully Link to what I have to say about this world, and of thee..." began the tree. Link nodded, not daring to breath, never mind speak. "These past moons, no doubt your sleep has been restless and uncomfortable, full of nightmares that have persistently plagued you. You can feel it, your psyche is attuned to the natural balance of good and evil. You are different from the others Link..." went on the Great Deku tree. Link looked up at him, in amazement, not believing what he was hearing. "As the servants of darkness gather, a vile climate pervades the land, causing these nightmares of yours, and others. Link, the time has arrived in which you must prove your courage, and prepare yourself for the peril ahead, the peril which I know thou shalt conquer. I need you to break the curse within me, cast by the man of the desert, with your wisdom, your courage, and your power. Dost thou have the mettle to take on this task?" the tree's features shifted again, now solely on Link. Link gulped, and nodded. "Then enter, brave Link, and thou too Navi..." said the tree. There was the sound of snapping bark, a tremendous creaking sound scattering echoes throughout the forest, as the Deku Tree's mouth opened wide, forming an entrance. As Link and Navi walked inside, they heard the last words of the Deku tree. "Do not forget Link, to listen when Navi speaks, for her words of wisdom will prove to be invaluable..." 


	2. The End and the Beginning

"These three, look it must've been the order that guy told you about, these must be his brothers

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

E-mail: Arcadion@libertysurf.co.uk

Chapter 2 : The End and the Beginning

Link looked around the dreary interior of the Deku Tree, then looked up at Navi. "What do I do?" he asked, not sure. 

"Watch out!" screamed Navi, just as a scrawny type plant rose from the ground, spinning madly at Link. Link raised his shield, just in time to deflect its blow, but was still hurled back by the force and onto his behind. He let out a small yelp of surprise but quickly stood and faced the Deku Baba. He withdrew his sword and slashed forward, quite gingerly at first, then again, finishing off the troublesome plant. "You did great Link, now come on, climb up these vines, they're the only way at the mo'," said Navi, flying near a wall of thick green vines. Link nodded and jogged over, beginning to climb upwards. On the next floor, Link carefully edged his way along the circular room, when he came upon a chest, and a wall full of skullwalltulla's, which were strange spider like creatures. 

"Should I open it?" asked Link, motioning to the chest. Navi fluttered about it for a moment, as if trying to weigh up whether it would be safe or not. Finally she gave a nod. Link smiled at the faerie and carefully opened the chest, and looked inside it. He reached in a grabbed a scrap of material and looked at it inquisitively. 

"It's the map, now we'll have a better idea of where we're going!" exclaimed Navi excitedly. Link smiled and shoved the rolled up map into his belt. He looked up at the vine covered wall ahead of him, and at the menacing skullwalltulla's. 

"The question is, how do I deal with them?" asked Link, watching as they span around, mincing their mandibles. 

"Well don't look at me!" said Navi, rather un-helpfully. Link rolled his eyes at the faerie.

"So much for your words of wisdom," he mumbled. Navi glared at him

"Oh, well that is lovely. After all this help I've given you, and this is how you repay me. Well, hmmph!" retorted Navi. Link grinned at Navi, a slight hint of apology in his eyes.

"I didn't realise you were so sensitive," he giggled. Navi frowned at the young boy. 

"I really can't believe that the destiny of Hyrule relies on you!" she said snidely. Link threw up his arms in protest.

"Hey, I could be Mido!" he pointed out. Navi looked at him closely for a moment, considering the point. Finally she gave in.

"You're right. You could be Mido, that would be even worse!" she agreed. Link nodded. 

"Well, now we're back to being friends, let's look for another way up, 'cos there's no way I'll be getting past those in a hurry," said Link, beginning to continue around the thin ledge around that level. Navi flew behind him.

"I thought you were supposed to be courageous!" said Navi.

"I am, but I'm not so courageous that I'm totally stupid," said Link, still walking. 

In the south west corner of the tree, they found another door. Link walked confidently through it, Navi behind. In this room, there was a clump of grass in the centre, looking quite conspicuous. Just as Link took a step towards it, a tiny little creature bobbed up from the grass, snuffling with its snout. 

"Deku scrub! Watch out for those seeds he shoots!" warned Navi, just as the little critter got off his first shot. Link quickly grabbed his shield from his back and used it to deflect the seed. The seed bounced off his shield and back onto the Deku scrub, causing it to begin to hop about madly. Link raced up to it, ready to confront it. Just as he was ready to strike, it spoke, its voice thick and slow, like treacle.

"Please, do not hurt meee!!! I didn't know it wass yooouu masterrr!!!" claimed the scrub. Link looked at it, confused, then back to Navi who simply shrugged. 

"Master?" asked Link. The scrub nodded.

"Uh-huuh, nowww I must goooo!" said the scrub, before dashing back to his hiding place in the small patch of grass. 

"Strange guy," commented Link. 

"He's not the only one around here," said Navi, somewhat cheekily. Link gave her a suspicious glance, then proceeded through to the next room. 

In the next room, Link and Navi were confronted by an apparently floating platform, with a further platform just after that. Link, before he even looked to Navi for advice, recklessly leapt across onto the floating platform, which began to shake, then he quickly leapt to the next, turning just in time to see the platform collapsing to the ground.

"Oh great! Now look what you've done! How are we going to get back across?" demanded Navi as she reached her human companion. Link looked up above the hollow, where the door lay. He pointed upwards, above it. There was a ladder there, concealed within the cobwebs. Navi glanced over at the ladder. "Well yeah, but how are you going to get it down?" she said, still looking at the ladder. Meanwhile Link had raced over to a dusty chest and opened it, finding a slingshot within the dust. He turned around, armed the slingshot with a Deku nut, of which there had been an ample supply of in a pouch in the chest and shot it at the ladder, causing it to fall to the ground. Navi whirled around in surprise. "What in Hyru-" she began, but Link had already leapt off the edge of the platform and raced over to the ladder, grabbing it and leaning it against the wall. He then deftly climbed up the ladder, and waited for Navi who was staring, breathless, still on the other side. 

"Come on slow coach, hurry up," urged Link, who was excitedly beginning to hop from one foot to the other. Navi shook her head in disbelief, then flew over to him and out of the room, into the next chamber. 

Link peered down at the drop below him.

"You want me to jump all the way down there?" he asked Navi. Navi nodded. "Do you think I'm crazy?!" asked Link. 

"You have to aim for the centre, where that thick net of web is. It'll break your fall, I promise," said Navi. Link looked back down and gulped. Then he ran forward and jumped, letting out a shout as he fell through the air. He fell through the net, which snapped upon impact, and fell another thirty feet before splashing into a pool of icy cold water. He gulped in a mouthful, then quickly swam to the surface, spitting it out. Navi flew down beside him. 

"You could've told me!" exclaimed Link, his eyes narrowing at his faerie friend. 

"How was I supposed to know?" asked Navi, insulted by Link's tone. Link shook his head and swam over to the side, climbing up. 

"You're supposed to look out for me, you are my faerie companion," said Link, wringing out his tunic.

"Uh Link, just one thing..." began Navi. Link looked up and saw a Deku Baba leering over towards him. It let out a belch of pungent breath, making Link step back, almost back into the water. He snatched his sword and leapt forward, striking the plant hard, killing it immediately. Link turned back to Navi.

"That one thing was?" asked Link. Navi looked at Link, then to the dishevelled plant. 

"Uhm, I wouldn't bother wringing out your shirt, I think there'll be a lot more swimming to be done," said Navi. Link looked down at his soaking tunic. 

"Thank you for that oh so wise advice," he retorted sarcastically. Navi gaped at the young boy. He was way too sarcastic and mature for his age. In a very business like manner, Link turned and walked over to a burning torch on the east side of the room. He snatched out a Deku stick from his pack and lit it with the torch, turning and setting alight to a mass of sticky web. It burned away in almost an instant. Behind it lay a single door. "Coming?" he asked, looking across at Navi. Navi nodded and floated across, before entering the door.

In the next room, there was another patch of conspicuous grass in the centre of the room, meaning that there just had to be another Deku scrub. Link got out his shield and held it out, edging towards the patch of grass, when the little guy appeared and spat three Deku seeds at Link in rapid succession. But Link was already prepared, and the critter got three times as much pain as his earlier comrade. He let out a shrill squeak and began to bounce about the room, Link gave chase, just before Link attempted to deliver the final blow, he spoke out in protest. His voice more shrill and squeaky.

"Please, you no want to hurt me. I tell you secret 'bout my bothers up ahead, you have to kill them in right order see. Twenty three is number one see, that is the order see!" squeaked the scrub, before bouncing off back to his hiding place. Link shrugged, then proceeded into the next chamber, which was water logged, with a small platform tracking back and forth across the water, a huge turning spiked metal pole suspended just above the water. 

"The water level needs to be lowered for both you and that platform to get under that pole, I bet there'll be a switch or something underwater," said Navi. Link looked into the murky depths.

"You fancy going in there?" he asked Navi hopefully. 

"Sorry, no can do. You'll have to do it," said Navi. Link rolled his eyes, then dived in, swimming to the bottom. He looked around, then saw a blurred object not far from him, so he swam nearer and realised it was a switch just as Navi had said. He pushed it down with all his might, then quickly swam back to the surface, taking a huge breath as he resurfaced. "Good one Link, the level is going down, quick jump on the platform from here before it goes back!" shouted Navi. Link quickly swam over to his companion, and did as she said, deftly jumping onto the moving platform. He kneeled down as he went under the turning spike studded pole, then leapt off again as they reached the other side. Link nodded at Navi and grinned, pulling the map from his belt. It was a bit soaked, but still quite clear. 

"This'll eventually take us back to the room we fell into, but there must be somewhere in that room that leads down to the next level," said Link.

"And it's my guess that'll be the level where we'll find that Parasitic Armoured Arachnid, Gohma!" said Navi bitterly.

"You what?" asked Link, quite not catching it all.

"Queen Gohma, she's the one who that despicable man of the desert planted here, she's the one who caused all this!" said Navi, motioning around with her arms. Link nodded solemnly. 

"Then we'll make her pay, and him too, they won't get away with this," vowed Link as they progressed into the next room. 

The next room was octagonal in shape, with some strange objects hanging from the roof. 

"Don't walk under them, it'll disturb them, best to just skirt around the room," advised Navi. Link nodded. 

"Okay," he agreed. He turned to be confronted by yet another Deku Baba. "Jeez, you guys really suck," said Link, bashing it twice, killing it. He surveyed the room once more, before spotting another web covered cove, so grabbed a nearby Deku stick and lit it with a nearby torch, he jogged over, lit the wed, then looked into the cove. There was a small hole, which he proceeded to crawl through.

"Here we are again," commented Link as he stood up, looking around. They were back in the main room, the one he had fallen over 40 feet to get into, except on the higher level. He was first confronted by a huge skulltulla, which swung viciously round at him, knocking him a foot backwards. Link immediately got up, drew his sword, readied his shield and cautiously approached the grinning beast. After a few moments, it swung around, revealing its soft belly. "Big mistake pal," muttered Link, jabbing the skulltulla in the belly. It wheezed, then collapsed to the ground. Link carefully stepped over it, then got a better look around. He saw another web covered hole, not too far away, and pointed it out to Navi. "Hey look, that must be the way down to the final level!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how do you break it?" asked Navi, twisting her lips a little in thought. 

"Easy, I'll burn it!" said Link, whipping out his Deku stick.

"With you and what fire?" asked Navi critically. Link rubbed his top lip a little, then looked around. Finally he spotted what he was looking for. He replaced the Deku stick back in his bag, then walked over to a huge block, engraved with moons and stars. 

"I push this down here," started Link, beginning to demonstrate his point, as the block began to edge little by little off the platform. Link finally succeeded in shifting it, then jumped onto it, and onto another platform. "Then I light this stick," he added as he grabbed his Deku stick and lit it on the same torch he had used to burn the webbed doorway when he'd first entered the chamber. He turned, jumped back onto the block and onto the platform Navi was floating above. Then he threw the Deku stick, which had almost burnt down to his fingers into the centre of the web. "Et Voila!" he finished with a flourish in a distinct Gerudo accent. The web burnt and sizzled up immediately. 

"Very impressive," admitted Navi.

"Ain't it just," said Link, self satisfied. He looked down into the hole, and saw the sparkle of water below, then he noticed a network of thick, sturdy vines on one side of the hole. "Methinks I'll climb down this time," said Link. Navi nodded in agreement.

"I agree totally," said Navi with a smile, as she supervised the climb down.

Finally, Link made it to the bottom, to find himself thigh-deep in cold water. He turned around, and saw a small sandy bank on the other side of the chamber, so he half waded, half swam over. Then he spotted three more patched of grass, and snatched out his shield. Almost at once, all three scrubs bobbed out from under the grass, all snuffling excitedly. 

"These three, look it must've been the order that guy told you about, these must be his brothers!" whispered Navi to Link as he deflected a projectile seed from one of the Deku scrub's.

"What was the order again?" asked Link, scrunching up his forehead in concentration.

"Two, three, one, twenty three is number one. So get the middle one first!" said Navi quickly. Link nodded, inching forward, shield in front as protection. The middle one shot off another Deku seed at him, but it deflected off his shield, hitting it. It let out a moan then stood up, turning blue. Link turned to the third one in the order. "Nice one Link, keep it going," encouraged Navi. As Link approached the next Deku scrub, a Deku seed came flying from behind him, hitting him in the back. He fell to the ground with a yell of pain, but quickly pulled himself back up, trembling slightly, but ready for the attack of the Deku scrub that faced him. He again deflected the seed that shot from the Deku scrub's mouth, hitting it square in the chest. It howled like its brother, stood up, frozen and blue. Link wheeled around to face the last of the Deku scrubs, just in time to deflect another seed. It didn't hit however, going a little askew, but Link wasn't bothered as he closed in on the Deku scrub. It tried to hit him again, but Link's shield served him well, hitting the little guy in the face. He howled and began to jump around, Link giving chase, it eventually stopped, turning to Link. 

"How did you know our secret?!" it whined, its voice a kind of medium of that of its two brothers before him. Link just stood there, hands on hips. "How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you, hehe! In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike her with your sword while she's stunned. Hehehe!" said the Deku scrub. He turned a little, as if looking to the entrance to the next cavern and called out sweetly, "Oh Queenie..." before joining his brothers as they hopped off into the shadows. Link looked up at Navi who nodded.

Link looked at the door tentatively. So this was the lair of Queen Gohma, whoever, or whatever that was. "Come on Link, what're you waiting for?" asked Navi impatiently. Link looked up at his faerie companion, as if she had to ask. Taking a breath, he stepped through and into the lair...

Mist surrounded the whole cavern, a thick blanket upon the floor and walls, a musty smell lay in the air, which Link could not quite place. Link gulped, his legs quivering so much, he would've sworn if they knocked together, they would've echoed throughout the lair. He stepped forward, saw nothing, again he stepped forward and then, behind him, the door slammed shut pounding against the ground. Link whirled around in surprise. "No turning back now," whispered Navi. Link drew his sword, and his breath then turned back round. He heard a creeping, a rustling of foliage, then he saw it, a gleaming solitary eye, cutting through the darkness. He waited, watching it as it stalked through the foliage above, swinging one great arm then the other, then it turned in Link's direction, stopped, saw Link's lone figure. It raced forward, faster than Link expected, then dropped to the ground, crashing to the earth and reared right up into the air, showing its full height. It let a thin, terrifying scream, then charged towards Link. As it neared him, Link's heart raced with fear. As it reached him, Link put up his shield to defend himself and she reared up again, crashing down on top of him. He was protected by the shield, but her impact had jarred every single bone in his body, he remained untouched though. Gohma glared at him, then reared up again, ready for a next attack. "Strike her with a Deku nut!" hissed Navi in his ear, and Link obliged, sending the creature to the earth with a blow from the explosive seed. Gohma wheezed in pain, and Link took his opportunity, striking Gohma in the eye with his sword. She screamed again, then retreated to the back of her lair and climbed the wall, once again creeping up into the foliage. She glared at Link, sending him a bloodied eye stare, then turned upside down, appearing to be doing something.

"What's she doing?!" asked Link, Navi shrugged.

"Beats me, but it doesn't look good, whatever it is," said the faerie. At that moment, some kind of larvae came crashing at Links feet. 

"What is that?!" asked Link, watching as the larvae form writhed and cracked. 

"Don't ask me, it's like what we saw upon the roof before, but it looks alive, kill it quick!" said Navi. Link lunged forward to stab it with his sword, but it had already hatched, a mini Gohma now standing, knee deep in the mist. It stood, looking at Link curiously for a minute, then ran forward at Link, ready to attack. Link promptly stabbed it, and it turned to retreat, but Link gave chase and leapt forward, bringing his sword down upon it, killing it instantly. It wheezed and fell to the floor, instantly engulfed in the thick carpet of fog. Meanwhile, two more larvae had fallen to the ground, but Navi quickly zapped them before they could hatch.

"Thanks Navi!" called Link, who was preparing for Gohma's second attack. This time though, Link ran towards Gohma as she dropped to the ground, hurling another explosive Deku nut her way, then ferociously striking her twice in the eye. She howled in pain, then got up and back tracked, back to the safety above.

"Way to go Link!" congratulated Navi, casting a quick heal spell on her companion.

"A few more hits and she's out!" stated Link, swiftly destroying three more eggs that dropped by his feet.

"Go Link go!" cheered Navi, beholding admiration for the youth, whose pure courage shone through, shredding every fear he had possessed into tatters. Gohma crashed before Link, who simply smiled, launching another Deku nut her way. As she lay stunned, Link performed an incredible three strike move, which made Gohma scream out in agony, she reared into the air, her life energy wreaking through her in a blinding flash of light, and then she collapsed, disintegrating before Link and Navi's eyes, a shining blue portal left in her place. Navi turned and kissed Link on the tip of his nose excitedly. "You did it Link, you broke the curse, the forest is saved! Your courage prevailed just like the Great Deku tree said it would!" she said happily.

"No, we did it Navi, without you're help..." began Link shyly. 

"Come on, through the portal!" interrupted Navi, grabbing Link by the hand and pulling him into the portal. Link felt an inner calm soothe through him as the blue light surrounded and encased him, gliding him slowly from the ground. Seconds later, he found him being gently guided back to the ground in the glade of the Deku tree, before the Great Deku tree himself. The trees featured shifted, emitting a huge creak, onto the young hero before him, a gentle smile upon his face.

"Well done Link...thou hast verily demonstrated they courage...I knew that thou would carry out my wishes...Now, I have yet more to tell thee, if thou wouldst listen..." started the Great Deku. Link nodded, still unable to find his tongue in the presence of such a great entity. "Now, listen carefully to me young hero, as I told thee, a wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me...This evil man will ceaselessly use his vile and magical powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule...For it is in that realm, that he wishes to find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the Gods..." began the tree. Link listened intently, standing to attention, Navi by his side. His expression was solemn, and mature beyond his years. His short trip into the hell-hole below the Deku tree had made him grow up faster than any boy could. The Great Deku tree continued. "Thou must never, never allow the man of the desert in his black armour to lay his hands upon the sacred Triforce...Thou must never suffer that man, with his black, evil heart, to enter the sacred realm of legend, if this were to happen, the consequences for this world would be unthinkable, even in your worst nightmares...That evil man, who cast this dreadful curse upon me, sapping me of mine energies, has brought my end about, yes it is true, my end is nigh...I will pass away soon, but do not grieve or mourn...Your efforts to break the curse were valiant and courageous, but I was doomed before you even began...It matters not now, for I have been able to tell you of these matters of vital importance, and that is all that matters...This, you, are Hyrule's final hope...Link, go now to Hyrule castle, for there you shall surely come across the Princess of Destiny...Take this stone with you...The stone, wanted so much by that man of evil that he cast this curse upon me..." 

A bright, almost blinding flash of light lit up the clearing, and there it was, the Kokiri Emerald, the spiritual stone of the forest. Link looked up at it as it levitated in front of his eyes in amazement. It was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the Emerald in a unique golden setting. Link held up his hands and watched as it settled there.

"The future depends on thee, Link...Thou art courageous...Navi, help Link to carry out my will... I e n t r e a t y e . . . N a v i, L i n k, g o o d b y e . . ." Link watched on helpless as the Great Deku tree's bark began to creak and ripple, taking on a stony grey effect, the rich green leaves withering and dying on the branches, others falling, dishevelled to the ground. 

"Let's go Link, to Hyrule Castle, to carry out his will," said Navi, her voice no more than a whisper. Link looked up at his faerie companion, he saw tears shining in her eyes. He looked up at the Great Deku tree, a lump in his throat. Was it his fault? He turned on one foot and ran from the glade. Navi looked up at the Great Deku, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Good bye, Great Deku tree, you shall be missed," she whispered, before flying after her companion.

Link ran through the small passage from the glade, where he was confronted by Mido, who glanced past Link, and saw the grey mass of what was the Great Deku tree.

"Hey! Link! What did you do?! The Great Deku tree, did he...die?" asked Mido slowly. Link shuffled his feet not knowing what to say. "How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!! You can leave this forest, and never come back! We never want to see you again!!" yelled Mido. Link let out a small cry of protest then pushed past Mido, running through the stream and the full length of the small clearing, past his home, past on looking Kokiri. Navi flew after him, calling out his name, but he had already left the clearing. 

As Link ran across the bridge, ready to leave the forest for the first and perhaps last time, he heard a voice call his name. He turned and saw Saria, his best friend, the dearest friend he had ever known, leaning against one of the thick ropes that supported the bridge.

"So you're leaving...I knew you would one day, because you're different, you're special...But that's okay isn't it, because we'll always be friends forever, won't we Link?" said Saria, her face mirrored the sadness in her voice. Link, whose own voice was caught in his throat through emotion, managed a weak smile and a nod. Saria opened her side purse and pulled out a beautifully crafter ocarina and held it out to Link. "I want you to have this ocarina, please look after it. I just want you to have it as a memento, and a reminder of a friendship, and I hope that every time you play it, you'll think of me, and the forest, and come back to see me. Please do Link, because if you don't I'll miss you so much, and I'd be so sad if I never saw you again," said Saria, tears shining in her eyes. Link looked down at the ocarina. 

"No, I couldn't..." he protested. Saria shoved it into his grasp. "I, I don't even know how to play..." he added. 

"Then learn Link, learn for me," said Saria softly. Link turned his eyes back to Saria and smiled at her. 

"For you," he said softly.

"Thank you Link, for everything. Even if I never see you again, I'll never forget you, ever..." called Saria as Link turned and left the forest, alone...

"Excuse me, you didn't happen to see Link go through here?" asked Navi five minutes later, she was breathless from her chase through the whole clearing. Saria looked up at Navi and nodded.

"Just before. You're his guardian faerie aren't you?" said Saria. Navi looked down at Saria and nodded.

"Will you look after him please, he's so special to me," asked Saria. Navi nodded again.

"Believe me, I have to look after him, because soon, he'll be very special to a lot more people than just me and you," said Navi, before following Link out into Hyrule field. 


	3. The Man with the Evil Eyes

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

Kirsty S. Singleton

Chapter 3 : The Man with the Evil Eyes

"Hey Link, wait up!" called Navi as she left the shelter of the Kokiri Forest for the vast open and expansive plain of Hyrule field. Link turned around, sniffling a little. 

"Why did it have to be me, why did I have to be the one that was different?" asked Link, sombrely. Navi sighed, wondering how the Great Deku Tree would have dealt with the situation.

"Link," she began softly, hovering along with the young boy. Link watched her attentively. "It's fate, it's fate that you were chosen to be the hero of Hyrule, Hyrule's champion. You should be proud, and glad. Just think, of all the people in Hyrule, you were the one chosen to alter destiny," said Navi. Link looked to the ground as they rounded the corner of the narrow passage which led out onto the field. 

"Don't you think it's more like bad luck?" he asked. 

"You might think that now Link, but your views will change. I mean, you have a unique chance to see the world, whilst every other Kokiri will have to stay in that forest, living the same life, day after day for the rest of their lives. You on the other chance will see something new everyday, feel something different, experience things you never have before and things most people never will," said Navi. She smiled contentedly to herself, the Great Deku Tree would've been proud.

"You really think that's what will happen, everyday, something that's never happened to me before will?" asked Link. Navi nodded confidently.

"Am I ever wrong?" she asked. Link's eyebrows rose high onto his forehead.

"Haven't known you that long," he pointed out. Suddenly, a huge shadow fell across the ground before Link's feet. He looked up, his eyes greeting a massive owl, perched upon a tree before him. 

"Hoot hoot...Link. It appears you have finally been beckoned from the forest and out into the world, where you are needed most. Be warned, the journey ahead holds many hardships, but this is your fate. Do not feel disheartened though when times are difficult, for you shall emerge a stronger soul. Your quest shall begin at Hyrule Castle, just beyond the crest of the hill ahead, for there you shall surely meet the Princess of Destiny. And for now, that is all you need to know, but do not fear, we shall meet again, sooner than you may imagine! Hoot hoot ho!" rang the owl. Then, he spread his powerful wings and took off into the sky, disappearing from Link's line of vision. Link turned and looked at Navi.

"Who, what… was that?" he asked. Navi looked upwards, then back to Link, her voice almost a whisper.

"They say he was an ancient sage of old times, Kapora Gabora," she said. 

"Who is they exactly?" asked Link.

"The gossip stones," replied Navi. Link looked at Navi for a moment, waiting. 

"The what?" he asked eventually. Navi let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You know, those crude carved stones, with but a solitary eye. We faeries, we can converse with them," said Navi knowingly. Link looked at her disbelievingly.

"You can talk to a chunk of stone?" he asked sceptically.

"They aren't chunks of stones. They say they were the frozen souls of the Sheikahs, who passed on during the Great fires," said Navi. Link shook his head and looked at the path ahead.

"Okay, whatever you say Navi," he finally agreed after a short pause. He nodded up at the hill. "Hyrule Castle, that way?" he asked. Navi nodded. 

"Like the owl said, beyond the crest of the hill," she added. Link nodded, then set off up the path.

By the time Link had reached the hill top, early evening had set in, and the sky was tinged with yellows and pinks. To the north-east, Link could make out the outline of a mountain, surrounded by a halo of cloud, and directly in front of him, to the north lay the walls of Hyrule Castle and its town. 

"It's beautiful," breathed Link in awe. The only architecture he had ever seen was the crudely built forest huts in the Kokiri forest. Navi sighed in annoyance.

"Look, you haven't seen the castle yet, so save the admiration for later. You don't won't to be out when it's dark, or the Stalchilds will get you," warned Navi.

"Stalchilds?" asked Link, a shiver coursing down his spine at the thought of whatever creature these stalchilds were.

"Yeah, they're the bones of lost children, who never made it to the safety of Hyrule Castle Town before night set in," said Navi, somewhat evilly. Link looked over to the castle then back to Navi. He looked up at the sky, which was becoming a much deeper orange, a sure sign that night would fall soon. He took off at a sprint down the hill, going to fast for his legs to almost cope, he nearly tripped on more than one occasion, and the speed that he had attained on the way down the hill propelled him towards the drawbridge that lay across the moat that protected the walls of Hyrule Castle and its town. Link heard the howl of a wolf rip through the peace, and the clanking of the drawbridge chains as it began to be hoisted up. Link took a quick breath and launched himself across the narrow gap between the land and the drawbridge, grabbing hold of it with his finger tips. He pulled himself up and over the edge, then tumbled down the side, onto the ground at the feet of an astonished town guard. 

"Hey kid, what're you doing, you almost killed yourself," said the man, helping Link up. 

"I couldn't stay out there all night, or the Stalchilds might've got me!" said Link earnestly. The guard laughed.

"Now who's been putting them those ideas into your head son? Every adult knows there's no such demon as a Stalchild," said the guard. 

"But," protested Link. Navi appeared beside him. The guard did not appear to notice. 

"Besides son, where are your parents, you shouldn't be roaming Hyrule field at night alone, you from Kakariko?" continued the guard.

"No, but I need to see the princess," said Link. The guard laughed again.

"You'll have a job son, no-one but the King and her nursemaid are allowed to see the girl," said the guard. Link looked down at his feet. 

"But it's important!" he protested.

"Look son, you must be tired, how 'bout you come to the guard house and get some sleep, we have a spare bed there I'm sure," offered the guard. Link smiled appreciatively at the guard.

"Thanks," he replied. The guard nodded and walked into a nearby building, Link close behind. He was led up a set of stairs into a large dormitory, where several guards were sleeping. The guard gave him a hunk of bread and some hot cocoa, before leaving him again to get some sleep, which Link promptly did, the day of walking and adventuring had certainly worn him out.

The next morning, Link was woken up by the same guard and turfed out of the guard house. Link then ventured on into the midst of Hyrule Castle town market, which was bustling with activity.

"The Castle is that way," said Navi, pointing towards the back of the market. Link nodded, beginning to head that way. As he neared the exit of the market, he noticed a girl, who looked to be of his age bobbing impatiently from one foot to the other. Her eyes were a twinkling blue, and her hair a fiery red. Link nervously attempted to pass her when she turned and spoke. 

"Hey, your clothes! They're different!" she commented. 

"You're observation skills are amazing!" commented Navi somewhat sarcastically. The girl ignored the faerie.

"You aren't from around here are you?" she asked. Navi cut in once again.

"No he isn't, he's from the forest if you must know," she snapped. The girl noticed Navi for the first time.

"Oh, you have a faerie! Are you a Kokiri?" asked the girl. 

"Well what do you think?" demanded Navi.

"You sure have one grouchy faerie, but why are you here? I always thought the Kokiri couldn't leave the forest," said the girl.

"I'm going to see Princess Zelda," stated Link proudly. The girl let out a girlish giggle.

"Well good luck, but I doubt you could get past the guards, fairy boy," she stated.

"I bet I could," said Link, a typical male.

The girl appeared to think for a moment.

"Well, if you really think you can make it past the guards, do you think you could find my dad for me? We've been here since sun rise and it's well past lunch time, he's probably fallen asleep somewhere in the castle. What a thing for an adult to do!" That girlish giggled emerged again.

"No, we don't have time, we have an important quest to fulfil," snapped Navi. Link held up a hand, and smiled at the girl.

"Sure, I'll find your dad. But before I go, my name's Link," said Link. The girl smiled.

"My name's Malon, my dad is Talon, he owns Lon Lon ranch, we were here delivering milk when he disappeared," said Malon. 

"Well it was lovely meeting you Malon, but me and Link have more important things to do," said Navi, before fluttering away and out of the square. Link gave Malon a sheepish smile before running off after his faerie companion.

"Bye faerie boy, hope I see you again soon!" called Malon after Link, but he was already gone.

After a brief walk through the rest of the town, the two found themselves on the path to the castle. Link was giving Navi a small talk to on her insistence at cutting in on his every sentence.

"And you didn't have to be so mean to her," he added, talking about her attitude to Malon.

"Well she was asking for it. She kept calling you faerie boy too, I mean what was wrong with Link? What kind of a name is Malon anyway?" ranted Navi. Her speech was cut short by the hoot of an owl, and the two looked up again.

"Hey Link, this way!" called out the owl, whose head was twisted upside down. It looked kind of freakish. "The princess is in the castle ahead, but she is well guarded, so watch out you aren't caught! You've done well to get this far, but for now, it is farewell from me! You're a smart kid Link, you can do this! Hoo Hoo!" said the owl, before once again spreading his wings and taking to the sky above. 

"He scares me," admitted Link, turning to Navi.

"And I thought you were supposed to be courageous!" said Navi.

"He's my friend, right?" asked Link.

"Trust no one," replied Navi. Link smiled mischievously.

"Not even you?" he asked. 

"Of course me, you know you can trust me!" said Navi, outraged.

"But you just said..." began Link. Navi glared at Link, who promptly shut up. He looked around and spotted the castle gate up ahead. It was being guarded. "You think I can just ask him to open the gate?" asked Link hopefully. Navi fluttered to the cliff side, where a jumble of vines grew.

"I doubt it, but you could climb up here," said Navi. Link looked up and then nodded.

"Good idea," he agreed, beginning to haul himself up the vines. Navi floated up beside him, until he reached the top. He looked around and saw the top of the gate. He ran towards it, Navi close behind, then leapt down on the other side. He let out an 'oomph' as he hit the ground, but it wasn't loud enough to alert the guard on the other side. 

"So far, so good," whispered Navi. Link looked around carefully, then crouched down and ran up a nearby slope, where he stopped and looked for more guards. There were two to his right and two a lot further away to his right. He got down on his belly and crawled through the tall grass, making his way towards the right, but not so far that he came near to the two other guards. Navi had by now planted herself in his pocket so he would not be given away by her natural light. He kept on his belly for a good 20 feet, before it was safe enough to resume a crouching position. He dashed over to a small cliff, avoiding another two guards and began to climb up it, its quite jagged surface providing many good hand and foot holds. Once he was up there, he glanced to his right and noticed two guards further along, he was in the castle now, but still not beyond the moat. He couldn't walk to his left, because it was just cliff, and to his right were the guards. He looked down into the moat and hoped the Hyrulian Royal family weren't into infesting their moats with crocodiles or piranhas. He slowly lowered himself into the moat, as so not to make to much of a commotion then swam along it, keeping under water for the majority of the time until he was well past the two guards and dragged himself up onto the nearby bank. He then headed forward, were he spotted some kind of supplies depositing area, which was currently stocked up with many crates of milk. As Link neared the crates, he heard the tell-tale snore of a man coming from behind one of the crates. Link peered behind the crate, where he saw a large man, with a thick black moustache, and very little hair leaning against one of the crates. He was sound asleep, the snoring was coming from him. Link gently tapped the man on the shoulder, but when that didn't awake him, he gave him a harder shake.

"What in tarnation?! Can't a guy get a little shut-eye round here?" demanded the man, jumping up suddenly.

"Uh hi, are you Talon?" asked Link.

"Yep, sure as sure, I'm Talon, owner of Lon Lon ranch, but what's your name son?" replied the man.

"Link, that's what I'm called, but it's not important. I saw your daughter, Malon earlier on, she said she'd been waiting for you all day to come back," said Link. Talons eyes widened in realisation.

"What?! Malon? Oh darn, I'm gonna catch it now! I messed up bad leaving her back in town! I'm really gonna have it now! Look kid, I'd love to stay and chat, but you don't know my Malon when she's annoyed!" said Talon, coming more alive suddenly. He let out a small groan before running off in the opposite direction. Navi emerged from Link's pocket.

"I told you she wasn't right, I mean her own father's terrified of her!" insisted Navi. Link looked at Navi, eyebrows raised, his forehead creasing slightly. 

"Okay, whatever Navi," he said. He looked around and saw a door, and walked over to it, attempting to open it. But it was locked. Navi was looking around also.

"Hey Link, could you fit through this drain?" she asked, pointing to a small space in which water was cascading from. It was on the opposite wall, and quite high up. Link looked around, then climbed onto a nearby milk crate.

"If I can get across," he said, leaping across. He made it with plenty of ground left. He crouched down and looked through the hole. "Don't see why I can't," he said, getting down on all fours and beginning to squirm through the gap. 

On the other side, the pair came out into what looked like an ornamental garden. There were hedges and statues, and even fountains littered about everywhere. 

"Where now?" asked Link.

"I don't really know, Zelda could be anywhere. But let's try getting through these gardens first, then think about it," suggested Navi. Link nodded and stepped forward, quickly stepping back just in time to avoid bumping into a guard. "Careful!" whispered Navi. Link nodded and waited for the guard to walk off again before quickly sprinting to the next from of shelter, which was also a hedge. Navi peered over the edge for him, and reported 2 guards. 

"What now?" asked Link.

"I'll distract them. You run across behind that fountain, while you can," said Navi, before flying up and over the hedge. Link watched through the spaces in the hedge as Navi whirled around the heads of the two guards. They began swatting at her angrily, presuming her to be a huge fire fly, and Link took his chance, dashing across, half running, half rolling to behind the safety of the fountain. Minutes later he was rejoined by a breathless Navi. "You'd better thank me for that," she said raggedly. 

"Thanks," said Link with a grin.

"Look, just past there, and exit," pointed out Navi suddenly. Link followed her gaze. Link looked at the 2 guards who were patrolling around the square formation hedge. 

"All it requires is timing," commented Link, pausing for a couple of seconds then jumping up and sprinting towards the side of unguarded hedge. He paused another two seconds before running again, swerving into the isolated castle courtyard. 

It wasn't really a courtyard, but it was charming and tranquil. There was an arrangement of flowers in the middle of the small yard, all yellow. A tiny stream/moat surrounded the yard, which was covered in lush, and neatly trimmed green grass. At the end of the yard was a set of white marble steps which led up to a large, picture window. There, standing and peering into the window, slightly crouched, was a white dressed figure, who could only be a child of Link's age. Link quietly and carefully proceeded towards the figure, barely making a sound. But as his leather boots slapped of the white marble, the figure turned with a gasp of surprise.

"Who?" uttered the young girl who faced Link. Her ears were pointed at the tips, showing she was a clear Hylian, and her eyes were very, very blue. A head-dress she wore allowed not one strand of hair to peek out but Link was immediately captivated by her delicate and beautiful features. "Who are you?" repeated the girl, interrupting Link's thoughts. "How did you get past the guard?" demanded the girl, although demand was too strong a word, her voice was too soft and kind to demand. Link opened his mouth to tell her his name, but the word caught in his throat, and it came out a whisper. 

"Link."

"What's that?" asked the girl, but then something caught her eye, and she momentarily lost interest in Link. "Is that..?" she began to ask.

"A faerie? Yes, and my name is Navi, this is Link, and before you ask, yes he is from the forest," said Navi rather impatiently. The girl seemed excited by the turn of events and leaned towards Link, the words pouring out in an excited blurble. 

"Then...then you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the forest would you? That green and shining stone...?" Link attempted to answer but Navi beat him to it.

"Yes, and what if he has," she snapped defensively. The girl wasn't fazed by the faerie's attitude, and kept her gaze on Link. 

"Have you?" she asked again.

"Yes," Link answered quickly, although his throat was still dry. The girl laughed with joy, a pretty and musical laugh that Link longed to hear again.

"Just as I thought!" declared the girl. "I had a dream...in the dream dark storm clouds were billowing over this land, but suddenly a ray of light shot from the forest and parted the clouds, lit up the ground below. The light, it turned into a figure, who held in his hands a green and shining stone, and he was followed, by a, by a faerie, just like you!" said Zelda eagerly, pointing at Link. "I knew this was a prophecy, and now look, here you are, with a faerie, and the Spiritual Stone of the forest!" said Zelda. She smiled at Link for a moment, who shyly smiled back, then her eyes widened. "Oh, but I am sorry! I haven't even yet introduced myself properly. Forgive me, I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," introduced the girl at last.

"Like we didn't guess," said Navi in a bored tone. Link turned and glared at Navi, before allowing his eyes to settle back onto Zelda.

"Your faerie said your name was Link...strange, it seems familiar somehow, but now, I shall tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal family of Hyrule. But first you must promise not to tell another soul," said Zelda gravely. Link nodded.

"I promise," he said, his tone solemn. Zelda smiled, and looked down at her hands.

"The legend goes like this...

_When the 3 Great Goddesses left this realm, they hid the Triforce somewhere in Hyrule, in the hope that it would never fall into the hands of a wrong doer. Power grants the wish of He who holds it in his hands. If He has a righteous mind, then his wishes will ensure peace and prosperity shall adorn the land, but if He who holds it has a mind of evil, then Hyrule and the world itself shall be consumed by a seething hatred and evil. To aid the Goddesses in their hope of securing the Triforce the ancient sages constructed the Temple of Time to protect the passage which lay between the realm of Hyrule and the Sacred Realm where the Triforce lay..._

"What? So the Temple of Time is.." asked Link.

"That's right, the Temple of Time is the entrance through which we can enter the sacred realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed and can only be opened by the 3 Spiritual stones, one of the forest, one of the mountain, and one of the water, and then there is one more item required, the treasure which my family keeps along with this legend, the Ocarina of Time." 

"If you ask me, it sounds a bit like a tall story to me," said Navi sourly. Zelda promptly ignored her.

"When you saw me, I was looking through this window," said Zelda, gesturing towards the window with a sweep of her hand. Link nodded. "There is a man in there, he is called Ganondorf Dragmire. He is the leader of the Gerudos, a race who inhabit the desert to the west. I believe he is the other element of my prophecy, the dark clouds in the sky," said Zelda, pointing into the window. Link stepped forward and looked through the glass, where he caught sight of a man, clad in black armour, with olive skin and flaming red hair. "Can you see him? The man with the evil eyes?" asked Zelda. Link barely nodded, his eyes still on the man from the desert. He had to be the man, the man who had put the curse on the Great Deku Tree. His eyes met with Navi's, whose thoughts were the same. 

"It's him," she murmured. Suddenly, the man turned and looked out of the window, Link ducked down, as did Navi. 

"What happened? Did he see you?" asked Zelda. 

"I'm not sure," replied Link, still finding it hard to talk to the princess. 

"Don't worry, he doesn't know what we are planning, yet," said Zelda, looking almost gleeful.

"Didn't you tell your father?" asked Navi, turning serious.

"Yes, but he didn't believe that it was a prophecy, he just thought it was my silly imagination. But...I can sense that mans evil intentions! He has come to Hyrule to obtain nothing less than the Sacred Golden Triangle so that he can use it not only to conquer this land, but the rest of the world! We must stop him at all costs!" said Zelda, her voice turning once again a serious tone. Navi watched as Link nodded gravely, wondering how it was that fate had decided to pit two mere children against a fully grown man of countless evil powers in a fight that would result in the entire destiny of the world. "Thank you Link, thank you. I am a little afraid, I have a feeling that this is a man who will destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it is fortunate that you have come. We must not Ganondorf get the Triforce, we just can't. I shall protect the Ocarina of Time with all of my power. He shall not have it! You must find the two other Spiritual Stones. If we can obtain the Triforce before Ganondorf, then we can defeat him!" said Zelda finally finishing.

"I shall do everything in my power to protect the Spiritual Stone of the forest, and to obtain the other two," promised Link. Zelda nodded and leaned forward, giving Link a peck on the cheek. "And now you must leave, I eagerly await your return Link, and good luck. My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Do not be afraid to talk to her. Farewell," said Zelda. Link nodded, then turned and saw a tall, formidable looking woman at the end of the yard, he looked back unsurely at Zelda. "Go now, before the guards realise you are here," said Zelda. Link nodded then walked towards the woman, whose hair was cut short at the sides and the top, more like a man's than a woman's. She wore blue and silver armour, and her eyes were of a fiery red tinge. Although she looked formidable, Link could tell she was good. 

"I am Impa of the Shiekah people. I am responsible for the well-being of Princess Zelda. Everything is as the princess foretold. You are a courageous boy to be under taking such a task. It was my role in the dream to teach the one from the dream a valuable melody. It was used as a lullaby to all the children of the Royal family, including Zelda, but there is a mysterious power in these notes that pulls upon the ether. Listen carefully and repeat after me." Link listened as the woman blew upon her fingers to produce a low note, which was carried throughout the melody. He could see why it was used as a lullaby, it had implications of security and calmness. Link took out the ocarina given to him by Saria and replicated the tune Impa had just performed, almost perfectly. He was amazed at how well he played the ocarina, how it seemed to fit his hand perfectly, and produce the notes he needed. Impa smiled and nodded. "Now follow me. If the castle guards find you here, there will be trouble," said Impa, before leading them away from the courtyard and through a door Link had not seen earlier, which led to an underground cellar which eventually took them out of the castle, and into the grounds of Hyrule Castle town. Soon, they were outside the town and facing the mountain with the halo.

"You are a brave lad. Together we must all protect this beautiful land of ours. Take a good look at that mountain. It is Death Mountain, home to the Goron race. They hold the Spiritual Stone of fire. My home, Kakariko village lies at the foot of that mountain. I was born and raised there. Talk to the villagers before you venture up the mountain, they may be able to give you valuable information on the mountain, more than I can provide. The song I taught you is only known by members of the Royal family or those close to it, so it will help you prove your connections with the family. Good luck, Link, we will await your return," said Impa. Then, she took a step back, and before Link could turn to watch, she was gone in a bang. There was a faint smell of Deku seed in the air after she had gone, like that of an exploding deku seed. 

"Where'd she go?" asked Link.

"She just vanished, but she is a Sheikah. Now come on, we have to get to Kakariko. We have to keep ahead of the man of the desert at all costs," said Navi, before joining Link as he strode towards the staircase that led to the small mountain village. 


	4. The Plight of the Gorons

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

Kirsty S. Singleton

Chapter 4 : The plight of the Gorons

Link looked around as he approached the small mountain village of Kakariko. He walked up to the gate, which was being guarded by a town guard. The guard looked down at him, a friendly smile on his face.

"Good day, welcome to Kakariko village. I haven't seen you round these parts before son, you new to Hyrule?" asked the guard.

"No, he's from the Kokiri forest, which way to Death Mountain Trial?" piped up Navi. The guard looked at Navi in surprise.

"Hey a faerie, is this your pet son? My daughter would love a pet faerie more than anything in the world," remarked the guard. Navi's forehead puckered up into a frown and she placed her hands on her hips as she fluttered beside Link.

"No, I'm not a pet, not his. I'm his companion," said Navi. Link looked at Navi for a second and quickly nodded.

"Yeah, she's my faerie..." began Link. He looked back to Navi who was shooting him daggers. "My faerie companion," he finished. The guard shrugged.

"Ah well, no harm in trying. You say you want to find Death Mountain Trial, well, you just go straight ahead, see that big tree there? Turn left and go up the staircase, keep going, up the next staircase and you'll be right at the entrance to the trial that leads up the mountain," told the guard hopefully.

"Thanks," said Link, before walking forward and through the village gate. "He was nice," commented Link to Navi as they walked forward.

"If you say so," said Navi, still fuming at being referred to as a 'pet'. 

"You know, I wish I could go see Saria, and tell her all of this, she'd be so excited," said Link. 

"Well, there's an entrance in Goron City that leads to the Lost woods, perhaps after we've been to Death Mountain we can go there and see Saria," said Navi, somewhat friendlier. Link nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said. He stopped by the tree, where a tall, broad shouldered, bald man stood, his arms folded and a frown on his face. The man looked down at Link, seeming slightly annoyed at the young boy's presence.

"What ya doin' here kid? Can't ya see I'm busy? Where's your parents son? Whadaya doin' puttin' me off?" demanded the man. Link stepped back a little.

"Um, sorry sir," he mumbled.

"So you should be son! Young men today, I don't know, they's too lazy to do anthin', I'll tell you that now! In my day, we worked until our fingers bled all day long, all night if need be!" stated the man, scowling. Link shoved his hands in his pocket, scuffing the ground with his boots. Navi looked down at Link then flew up to the man, looking at him crossly.

"So what work, exactly, are you doing now?" she demanded. The man stared at Navi, wide eyed. 

"I'm over-seeing these here carpenters and builders!" said the man once he had recovered the initial surprise of having a faerie in his face. He turned with a sweeping gesture towards a crowd of men, who were sweeping, sawing and hammering.

"Oh, well that looks real hard, doesn't it," said Navi sarcastically. 

"Now hang on just a minute, this requires a lot of attention, meticulous detail, that sort of thing," protested the man.

"Well Link here happens to be here on a very important task, so why don't you just give him a break?" asked Navi. The man threw up his hands. 

"Okay, okay. Just leave me alone, wouldya?!" said the man.

"Hmmph," snorted Navi, before flying off. Link quickly followed her

"Hey, thanks Navi, you sure showed him," said Link appreciatively. Navi smiled at Link.

"I did, didn't I?" she said as if only just realising. Link nodded with a grin. Link began to make his way up the staircase, still looking around, inquisitive. He had never been away from the Kokiri forest before, and now in just two days he had already been to two other places, three if you included the castle, he had never even dreamt of seeing. He'd not taken much time to explore Hyrule Castle town, and it looked like he wouldn't be staying here to long either. "Look, there's the beginning of Death Mountain trail!" cried Navi, pointing straight ahead of them. Link saw it too, almost exactly at the same time as Navi had. He nodded and jogged over towards it, but a guard suddenly stepped in front of him, and peered down his long, thin nose at Link.

"And where dost thou thinkst thou is going exactly?" asked the guard, speaking in old Hyrulian. 

"I need to go up the mountain, there is something very special there that I need!" said Link. The guard nodded.

"Oh really? And what mightest this very special thing be?" questioned the guard.

"It's a stone, I need to get to it before Ganondorf does!" said Link earnestly.

"Ganondorf? Ganondorf Dragmire? What dost thou know of that Gerudo from the desert?" demanded the guard. 

"I just know if I don't get this stone before he does, then the whole of Hyrule will be in danger!" said Link clearly. The guard let out a loud guffaw.

"Haw! Haw! Haw! Thou is playing a small game with me, aren't thou?" said the guard, his lips turning into a sneer.

"No! It's true, it's true I swear!" insisted Link, his eyes wide.

"Children these days. In my day, we did not hath the time to make up silly games, no we didst not. Sorry youth, but only those with the King's written permission may proceed unto the Death Mountain trail, 'tis written law," said the guard, straightening up again.

"But I simply must go up the mountain, Princess Zelda commanded me!" persisted Link. The guard shook his head.

"Dost thou think I was born yesterday? What would a youth like thyself be doing consorting with this fair land's heir?" asked the guard.

"Hmmph, from the way you're speaking, I expect you were born at least two centuries ago," muttered Navi under her breath.

"But I..." protested Link.

"No one goes up this path unless the King hath deemed so, so why don't you run along, and continued your silly little game elsewhere?" said the guard, a firmness in his voice. He turned Link around and pushed him a few steps away, before resuming his guard of his post. Link turned to Navi.

"If I can't get up the Mountain, how will I ever retrieve the spiritual stone of fire?" he asked, hoping for an answer. Navi rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think there may be an entrance directly to Goron city through the Lost woods. We could try going that way," suggested Navi. Link smiled in relief.

"Oh phew, I thought we might never get up the mountain, then where in Hyrule would we have been?" said Link, relaxing a little.

"We're not out of the woods yet, I'm not even sure where the entrance for Goron city in the Lost woods is. And you know what those woods are, they're a natural maze!" exclaimed Sprite, warningly. Link nodded, understanding. He looked across the sky at the lowering sun.

"Do you think we have enough time to get to Kokiri forest before nightfall?" he asked.

Navi squinted over at the fading sun and nodded.

"We'll have to go swiftly mind, and I vote we rest once we reach the forest. The Lost woods is no place for anyone when darkness falls."

The next morning, Link found himself being shaken awake, and a small voice in his ear. 

"Come on lazy bones, move this lazy ass of yours! We have to get to Goron city as soon as possible!" Link opened his eyes and yawned, before sitting up, and staring at the small faerie who hovered just before him. "Come on! I swear, if I'd known you were this lazy, I wouldn't of bothered!" Navi told Link in a shrill voice. Link smiled sweetly at Navi then stood up, pulling on his tunic. The two had made it safely to Kokiri forest just as night fell, and both Link and Navi had quickly made there way to his hut, careful to avoid direct contact with anyone. Link was too tired to answer any questions just at that time, and Navi was too tired to answer them before he tried. Once dressed, Link rubbed his eyes, yawned, then without question, stepped outside, into the new day ahead.

"Link? Is that you?" asked a snide voice. Link finished splashing his face with the cool water from the stream and slowly turned round, to see Mido standing above him.

"Yes, it is. Do you have a problem?" squeaked Navi, annoyed by the presence of Mido, who had proclaimed himself 'Boss of the Forest'. 

"Yes I do. I told him not to bother coming back. I refuse to allow the murderer of our Great Deku Tree shelter of the forest," said Mido. Link finished wiping his face and stood up, squaring his shoulders and glaring hardly at Mido. He was a few inches shorter than Mido, but it did not perturb him. Mido sneered at him, his hands on his hips. 

"I didn't kill the Great Deku Tree! He died of a curse that Ganondorf Dragmire, the man from the desert, put on him," said Link factually. Another smirk flashed across the arrogant Kokiri.

"And I'm meant to believe that? Do you take me for an idiot?" asked Mido.

"You certainly look it!" said Navi scathingly.

"Tell that stupid faerie of yours to keep a zip on it," instructed Mido.

"Why don't you keep a zip on it?!" said Link angrily. Mido looked slightly surprised. The young Link had never really stood up to him before, never mind standing up for himself. But the surprise soon passed.

"I always knew you weren't a REAL Kokiri. If you can leave the forest, then you should stay out, outsider," said Mido. He stepped forward and shoved Link backwards, who stumbled and fell backwards into the stream. He was soaked immediately, and as he lay there, motionless for a few seconds, Mido walked away, guffawing loudly. 

"Are you okay?" asked Navi in concern, flying down to Link. Link looked up at her and exhaled loudly.

"Let's go and find Saria. If anyone knows their way around the Lost woods, it'll be her," said Link, standing. He was dripping wet, and water trickled all the way to the ground, forming a small puddle.

"Don't you think you should change first?" asked Navi. Link shook his head.

"It's only waste time. I can be resilient. Now come on, she'll be in our secret place, she always is at this time," said Link, walking towards the entrance to the Lost woods. Navi could do no more than follow him through the canopy of trees that led to Hyrule's 'Natural maze'. 

Link walked slowly through the small clearing that lay in front of the Forest Temple, almost mesmerised by a tune played on the ocarina. It was Saria playing of course, her own song that she had written by herself only months before, she had taught Link it to, so that they could play it together, when they were together anyway. Link had heard it all the way through the woods, growing stronger and louder as he neared the source. He already knew his way to this place, what he and Saria called 'our secret place'. He's already travelled through the Sacred forest meadow, but it was a journey he was used to. Then, he spotted Saria sat on her usual tree stump, playing away, somewhat subdued, at her ocarina. Link walked towards her, slow and gentle steps, not wanting to disturb her, but as he drew nearer, the music stopped, and as if by some sixth sense, Saria looked up expectantly. When she saw Link she practically leapt up and ran across, meeting him in a hug.

"Link!" she cried excitedly.

"Let's not forget why we're here," Navi whispered into Link's ear pointedly.

Saria stepped half a step back, still holding onto Link.

"I never thought I'd see you again, never mind this soon!" said Saria happily. Link managed a small smile.

"Saria, it's lovely to see you again, and so soon too, but we need to know how to get to Goron City from the Lost woods," said Navi sharply. Saria looked up at Navi, her smile dissipating somewhat.

"Oh..." she said. She dropped her hands from Link's arms and shrugged a little. "I could take you there if you want, its entrance is marked by two huge grey pillars," she said.

"Yes, we can talk on the way too! I can tell you about everything me and Navi have done in the last few days!" said Link brightly. Saria smiled at Link. She breathed in.

"Sure, that would be great, I want to know everything," said Saria. She quickly pushed her ocarina into a small bag that hung at her side via a strap. She then linked arms with Link and walked him out of the Forest Temple clearing, Navi fluttering behind them.

"And after I got past all of the guards, I saw her. She was the most...erm, she was really nice," described Link. He was talking of his meeting with Princess Zelda. 

"And did you get to talk with her?" asked Saria excitedly, as she led the two down another tree lined passage.

"Yeah, and she told me about this dream she had! I was in it, and so was this man, called Ganondorf Dragmire. He was the one who put the curse on the Great Deku Tree!" said Link.

"Wow! I can't believe you've done all of this cool stuff. Me, I'll never do anything like it," said Saria, sounding a little regretful.

"No, I bet you do some real cool things. Cooler than any of the stuff I'll ever do," Link assured her. Saria looked doubtful.

"I wish. I'll just spend the rest of my days sitting around, playing on my ocarina, not doing anything really interesting or important whilst you're battling away, meeting loads of new people, doing millions of different things," sighed Saria.

"Yeah, but it won't all be good. It's dangerous too," said Link.

"Danger...at least you have a little adventure in your life. The most adventure I'll ever have is coming out here, alone," said Saria, gesturing around her. 

"Well at least you'll always be with people you know," said Link.

"Like Mido?" asked Saria, with one eyebrow questioningly raised.

"Uh...well, there's others," said Link.

"Like the know-it-alls?" asked Saria, one eyebrow still raised.

"There's the twins," said Link, half shrugging.

"Yeah, I suppose, but you were my best friend Link, you still are. The forest is sure dull without you," said Saria sadly. She stopped, and pointed across to a stone pillared entrance.

"If it's any consolation, it's sure dull for me too without you," said Link gently. Saria smiled and hugged Link around the neck.

"Charming," muttered Navi. Finally the two stepped away.

"Thanks Saria, I don't know where I'd be without you," said Link thankfully.

"Lost," replied Saria with a half smile. Link smiled then looked at the two pillars.

"That's the entrance then?" he asked, longing to spend more time with his friend.

"Uh-huh," agreed Saria.

"Then let's go then!" said Navi, grabbing Link's hat, and fluttering across the small glade, and through the pillared entrance. Link gave Saria an apologetic look.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer. Navi can get real impatient," he explained.

"I understand. You two have an important job to do after all," said Saria passively. Link nodded then stood silent for a moment. Taking the opportunity, Saria leaned forward and gave Link a small kiss on the cheek, then leaned back. She noticed Links cheeks tinge with pink and smiled. "Bye Link," she said softly.

"LINK! HURRY UP WILL YOU!" screeched Navi from across the clearing. Link turned and saw the small faerie, who was waiting impatiently, and looked back to Saria, smiled then quickly dashed away from the spot, to where Goron city entrance lay. 

"You took your time," complained Navi.

"I was saying goodbye," detested Link.

"Hmmph, long goodbye if you ask me," stated Navi. The two stopped and looked up at the ominous looking cave entrance.

"We sure foiled that guard. We didn't even need the King's permission to get to Goron city," said Link, in a self-satisfied tone.

"It might not be open, it could still be blocked off or something," said Navi. Link looked at the faerie.

"It might be. But then, it might not be," said Link. He stepped forward and into the darkness.

"Good thing you provide a natural light," commented Link as he and Navi made their way up the gradually steep path.

"It is isn't it. Saria couldn't have done that," said Navi, somewhat sulkily.

"What's Saria got to do with things?" asked Link, a little surprised by the faerie's outburst.

"Well, you made it perfectly clear back there that you'd rather have Saria on this quest with you than me," said Navi abruptly. Link stopped and stared at Navi.

"I never did! All I said was that it was dull without her. And it is, I mean it is a bit. In a way...oh you know what I mean," said Link, finally giving up.

"To be quite frank, I don't," said Navi, still offended.

"She's my best friend in the whole world. I just miss her a little, that's all. It's natural. I never said I'd rather have her than with me than you," said Link hopefully. 

"You didn't have to," said Navi, a little aloof.

"Well I'm sorry okay, let's not argue again. It's silly," said Link. Navi looked down at the sincere looking Link.

"Okay then, I forgive you," said Navi at last. Link smiled and began to walk again.

"Come on then, like you've already said, we have no time to lose!" said Link, beginning to race ahead.

"I don't actually recall saying that exactly, but, you're right," said Navi, quickly following her young friend.

"Wow! Look at this place!" said Link, looking around the huge cavern in amazement. They were in Goron city, home to the Gorons, the rock consuming people of Hyrule. The cavern was lined with ledges, and passages that all led off from the main cavern to other rooms, or stairways to the higher or lower ledges. Link walked out to the edge of the ledge he and Navi had entered on, it went around the whole cavern, as did every other, and he looked down. He saw a huge statue at the base of the cavern, and when he looked up, he saw a platform above him, held up by several thick supports. Suddenly he felt a rough hand on his shoulder, causing him to whirl round in surprise, and come face to face with a goron. They were strange creatures, with rough brown skin, and small tufts of white hair on their head. 

"You...you bring rocks? I'm so...hungry.... Everyone, they feel hungry because of the food shortage..." began the goron, its deep brown eyes staring into Links.

"Uh..." began Link, unsure what to say to the pleading goron. 

"We are in danger of extinction...please, we need help...our quarry, it is taken over by...by Dodongo!" gasped the goron.

"I wish I could help, but I'm here looking for the Spiritual stone of Fire," said Link.

"The Spiritual stone...you mean that delicious looking red stone that Big Brother kept up there, on that platform?" asked the goron.

"I suppose that would be it," said Link with a shrug.

"Big Brother has taken it down, he says too many of us are trying to eat it. He's taken it with him and shut himself in his chamber saying that he'd only come out when the Royal family's messenger arrived, whatever that means," moaned the goron.

"Who's big brother?" asked Link.

"Big Brother? Darunia? He's the boss of all gorons, his chamber is downstairs, at the bottom of the city," replied the goron, who was rubbing his stomach in hunger. Link looked up to Navi. 

"He's who I need to see, isn't he?" asked Link. Navi nodded.

"He'll be your best bet I guess," she conceded. Link looked back to the goron.

"Down there? Is that where Big brother, erm, I mean Darunia, is that where he is?" asked Link, pointing down to the very bottom of the chamber, where the statue lay. The goron nodded, his eyes half closed.

"Yeah, he's down there, for the last few days he has been..." replied the goron, who promptly sat on the ground and dozed off. 

"Jeeze, he must be tired," commented Link, looking down at the heap that was the goron. It looked like a rock.

"Or hungry. Or maybe just lazy," said Navi.

"Well, whatever it is, we should go and see Darunia, he'll help us surely," said Link, beginning to make his way around the ledge. Navi followed.

"But he said he was waiting for the royal messenger," said Navi. Link turned around and pointed to his chest with one thumb. 

"Well that's me isn't it?" reasoned the young hero. Navi twisted her lips for a moment, thinking.

"Is it?" she asked. Link nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure it is. Zelda sent me here, she's royal, so I must be the royal messenger, perhaps Darunia had a dream too," said Link.

"Yeah, but you don't have a message do you. The gorons are known as a gentle race, I know, but I wouldn't like to see one of these guys in a bad mood," said Navi, sounding un-surer by the second. Link flashed a confident grin at his faerie friend as they walked down one of the many stone staircases that were to be found in the city.

"Trust me," he said.

"Okay then wise guy, what do we do now?" asked Navi, looking up at the stone doorway that sealed the entrance to Boss Darunia's chamber. Suddenly, the pair heard a grunt, and a goron nearby stood up, wiping his eyes sleepily.

"Is this where Darunia is?" asked Link. The goron stared at him stupidly for a second, still half asleep. He quickly nodded his head, then began to speak, his voice a low grumble.

"Aye, that's were he is. Not come out in days 'ee 'asn't. Big Brother has been like this ever since that man in black armour appeared, asking for the Goron's ruby," explained the goron.

"Really?" asked Link.

"The man in black armour, it has to be Ganondorf, it just has to be," whispered Navi excitedly.

"Yep, he wanted the Ruby real bad, he got pretty mad, then said Big Brother would regret refusing him the Ruby," retold the goron. Link nodded and looked down at a soft mat that lay before the door. The symbol of the Triforce was sewn upon it.

"Is there any way you could get him to come out, we need to speak with him urgently," asked Navi. The goron shook his head.

"Big Brother said he would not come out for anybody, only the messenger of the royal family. We gorons are in trouble if this is the case, we need Big Brother to guide us through these dark times, without him, we are...desolate," said the goron, shaking his head sadly. Link quickly rustled through his back, and found the ocarina Saria had given him.

"What are you doing?" asked Navi.

"Impa said that the tune she taught me would prove my link with the royal family. Well, here goes," explained Link. He lifted the ocarina to his lips and softly played the tune of the royal family. After he had finished, the door before them began to rumble, and slid open. Link turned to Navi and grinned. "See, I knew it'd work," he said.

"I never said it wouldn't," said Navi. The goron who had been standing nearby walked over to Link and pointed at him, smiling.

"You, you are the royal family's messenger?! Oh thank the goddesses, now that you are here, perhaps Big Brother shall emerge from his chamber and guide us once again!" exclaimed the goron.

"Yeah. But not after I've spoken with him first," said Link, hanging his ocarina on his belt then walking forward, into the chamber beyond the door.

As the two emerged in the fire lit chamber, they saw another goron, this time it was a lot larger than any they had met, and stronger looking, powerfully built. He had the same deep brown eyes, and white hair, but he wore a beard also. He was an extremely powerful looking goron, with a certain presence about him. It wasn't hard to understand why he was in charge around here. When the goron saw Link, he stared, looking slightly angry for a second. Then he spoke in a deep and booming voice, sounding less than happy.

"What?! Who are you?! I heard the tune of the Royal Family, and assuming that the King had finally sent his messenger, I opened the door. But here, here I am met with the vision of a kid! Is it just the hunger, am I going delusional?" demanded the goron.

"Uh, nope," said Link, standing on one foot then the other, somewhat uncomfortable by the goron's reaction to his appearance. The goron through his hands up in the air.

"Has my status shrunk to such a pittance that I should be treated like this by the King, my sworn brother? I thought I was in a bad mood before, but now...I'm REAL MAD! GET OUT OF MY FACE NOW KID, OR ELSE!" yelled the goron. Link stood back slightly.

"Hey come on Darunia, give the kid a chance, there's no need to be so ratty!" said Navi.

"Huh?" asked Darunia, looking up at Navi, noticing her for the first time.

"Yeah, you heard me," said Navi. Darunia frowned. He scratched his head.

"Yeah, well if you'd gone through what I have, you wouldn't be in such a hot mood either! Ancient creatures have infested our quarry, Dodongo's cavern! We have had a poor harvest of our special crop, Bomb Flowers! We are all suffering from starvation and hunger from the rock shortage...!" started Darunia, his voice raised. Navi cut in.

"Rock shortage? There's plenty of rocks round here, what're you complaining about?" snapped Navi, disliking the tone the goron boss was taking with her and Link. Darunia glanced around, then looked to the ground.

"This race has become such gourmets that we can't stand to eat rocks from anywhere but Dodongo's cavern, that is why," sighed Darunia unhappily.

"Well I'm sorry, but if you're hungry, you eat what you can get," said Navi crossly.

"I never asked for your opinions faerie. These are goron problems, we do not need strangers such as yourselves butting in," growled Darunia.

"You need to lighten up pal," snarled Navi back. Link looked at Darunia thoughtfully, he sure needed cheering up. He looked down at his ocarina and smiled. He knew every time he heard Saria's song, he felt better, even on his gloomiest days.

"Hey, how about I play some music?" he suggested. Darunia looked scornfully at the young boy.

"Music. What help can that do? Unless it improves the bomb flower crop, or scares away the Dodongo's, it's barely worth playing," snorted Darunia. Link shook his head and took up his ocarina anyway, and began to play Saria's songs, the notes quick and lively. As the song continued, Darunia felt himself becoming a little happier, a smile tugging at his recently perpetual frown. And then, as if something inside him snapped, like all of the anger and depression of the last few months, he began to dance wildly around the room, singing along with the tune, the whole cavern shaking as he bounced around excitedly. 

"Oh! Oh-oh! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! HOT! What a hot beat! Whooah! Yeaaah! Yahooo! Heeeey!!" were several things the goron boss sang as he danced. When Link finally finished, the goron boss did too, and stood still, smiling at Link. "What a nice tune! It's like, my depression just evaporated away, something came over me, I just had to dance! I am Darunia! I am the big boss of all the gorons! What did you want to see me about?" asked Darunia, all the more amicable for the tune he had just heard.

"The Spiritual Stone of Fire, Princess Zelda told me to get it before Ganondorf Dragmire does," said Link. Darunia looked surprised, even a little shaken.

"What? You want it to? The Spiritual Stone of Fire is known as the Gorons Ruby to our race, it is a treasure, passed on through the ages. The man you speak of, Ganondorf Dragmire, he already came for it, but when I refused to give it to him, he blocked off our quarry with a huge rock, that none of us can shift," said Darunia.

"But will you give the Spiritual Stone to us?" asked Navi. Darunia frowned for a moment, thinking.

"I can't just hand it over to you. But if you do something for us, then yeah, I'll give it to you. If you can destroy the Dodongo's, then I'll give you anything in return, and that includes the Spiritual Stone of fire," bargained Darunia.

"But he's just a kid, how's he going to manage that?" asked Navi. Darunia gave the faerie a knowing smile.

"You say the Princess sent you. If this is true, then I believe I'm talking to our lands destined hero," said Darunia. Link smiled shyly. "So, you prove to be this lands hero, you get the stone. But before you go, here take this. It's the bracelet of the goron's, giving extra strength to whoever wears it. It'll be a little big for you, but it should still give you the strength you require for the task ahead," said Darunia kindly, handing over a thick band of gold, which was studded with tiny rubies. Link smiled and slipped the band on his arm and looked proudly up at Darunia.

"I'll get rid of those Dodongo's no problem. Just you see," promised Link. Darunia nodded.

"I know you will. You know where the quarry is don't you?" asked Darunia.

"Uh..." started Link.

"Halfway down the mountain, there'll be goron there, and a huge boulder. Good luck. But--wait! I don't think I caught your name, hero?" said Darunia as Link turned to leave. Link turned and smiled.

"I'm Link of the Kokiri, and this is Navi, my faerie...companion," introduced Link.


	5. Sworn Brothers

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

E-mail: Arcadion@libertysurf.co.uk

Chapter 5 : Sworn Brothers

Link leaned over the small ledge, that lay not far from the entrance of Goron city. Underneath him, he saw a huge boulder, that was presumably the one which was blocking the entrance to Dodongo's cavern. 

"How am I supposed to move that?" he asked hopelessly. 

"When there's a will, there's a way," quipped Navi, most unhelpfully. Link glanced at the bracelet slipped halfway up his arm.

"Didn't Darunia say this would give me the strength to pull up bomb flowers?" he asked thoughtfully. Navi chewed on her lip, thinking.

"I think he did, well sure, that's what it would be for anyway," confirmed Navi. Link glanced around, and spotted a solitary bomb flower planted nearby. 

"These things pack a pretty mean punch, right?" he asked, walking up to it. Navi smiled.

"Oh, good idea. Use the bomb flower to blow up the rock, right?" she asked. Link nodded, placing his hands on the tufts of scratchy greenery that sprouted from the top of the plant. He yanked it up, holding it high above his head. A faint hissing filled the air, and smoke. "Link, that thing's, well uh, glowing!" said Navi worriedly. A deep voice boomed from behind them.

"Hey! Kid, that bomb plant, it was the last of our crop, for emergencies! What're you doing with it?" yelled the voice. Link turned to see an angry goron stalking towards him. The hissing above his head grew rapider. 

"This is an emergency!" said Navi. Link turned back towards the ledge and hurled the flower towards the boulder below.

"No! Don't do that!" yelled the goron. 

"See ya!" said Link, before stepping off the ledge, and plunging to the ground below.

"Link! Don't you ever do that again!" scolded Navi as she reached the ground. Link was sitting there, a little dazed. He said nothing and glanced toward where the huge boulder had once been. It had now been reduced to rubble by the bomb flower. "Good shot," commented Navi, forgetting her anger. Link hauled himself up, and dusted off his tunic. 

"Don't ask me if I'm okay," he said, pretending to sound hurt. Navi glanced at Link.

"I can see you're fine. Now come on, we don't have any time to lose!" said the faerie.

"Ooh, I hate it when you say that!" complained Link as they walked towards the entrance.

"Say what?" asked Navi. Link sniffed.

"It doesn't matter, come on, we have no time to lose!" exclaimed Link, almost mimicking Navi's previous tone. Navi glared at him, and fluttered on ahead into the dark cavern, Link trailing behind.

"Whoa, this place is sure warm," commented Link as they stepped into the main cavern of Dodongo's cavern. Navi nodded her head.

"Well what did you expect? It is near the heart of a volcano you know," she said.

"Yeah but," began Link. He looked ahead. Below the platform he and Navi were on, the ground was submerged with thick, and nasty looking lava. There was another platform, directly ahead, broken up by a lava stream. On it stood a strange one-eyed statue, which revolved around its base. "What's that?" he whispered. Navi followed his gave.

"Oh that. Boy, I haven't seen one of those in a while," she began. The truth was, she had never seen on ever before, but she knew what it was.

"What is it?" repeated Link.

"A Beamos, it shoots a laser from its eye whenever it spies its prey," explained Navi. Link walked closer to the edge of the platform. 

"It doesn't seem to see me," he said.

"You'll be out of its range," said Navi.

"Well, it looks pretty easy to thwart, I just wait 'til it looks away, jump on, then onto that platform on the left," said Link.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," agreed Navi. Link nodded, and carefully timed his jump, so the Beamos was just looking to the left as he landed. He made a mad dash to the left side of the platform, and leapt away from it, just as the Beamos' gaze swept to the left, and it fired a stream of white hot energy at the exact spot where Link had just been. 

"Whew! That was close!" exclaimed Link wiping his brow. The heat of the place was already getting to him, his face and tunic already soaked in perspiration, as well as the steam of the cavern.

"Look, there's another one," pointed out Navi, to another statue a little further down the platform they were on. Link spotted a bomb flower nearby and smiled.

"I know a way to deal with it," he said, grinning. He grasped the plant in his hands and hauled it from the earth, and carefully edged his way along the wall to the unsuspecting Beamos. He chucked the flower as far as he could, hitting the Beamos straight on, making the bomb flower explode on impact. The statue's head, or eye, flew into the air and then back down, exploding as it touched the earth, leaving no more than a shattered base as to indicate of what had once been.

"Nice move," complimented Navi. Link grinned at her, brushing his hair from his eyes. 

"As always," he retorted, joking. Navi smiled, and flew ahead. 

"There's a door down here, come on," motioned Navi. Link nodded and quickly jogged towards the door, and pushed it open.

"It's barred," added Navi. Link grimaced and looked around. "There must be a switch somewhere around here to open it," continued the faerie. 

"Well it's not round here," said Link. He ran his sword along the wall, making a scratching noise. The pitch suddenly changed, to a higher noise.

"Wait! That wall! It must be hollow!" said Navi.

"Eh?" asked Link.

"The wall, it must be..." began Navi.

"I heard what you said, how do you know it's hollow though?" said Link.

"Find a bomb flower, I'll bet there's a switch behind that wall!" instructed Navi. Link didn't have to look far. He grabbed the plant and dropped it next to the section of hollow wall before getting a safe distance away. There was a shuddering explosion, and when Link turned, the section of wall had been blown away.

"Yes!" he cheered, punching the air in victory. He ran over to the exposed wall, but no switch or lever awaited, just a chest, a big one. Link shrugged. "That'll do too," he conceded, yanking open the chest. He dived inside and grabbed the scrap of scroll that lay at the bottom. "Map," he said, turning to the expectant Navi. She nodded and looked around.

"We can go over there, there's another door see, maybe the switch is behind there."

"What I don't get, is why are the chests so big for just a map?" asked Link, ignoring Navi's suggestion, or seeming to. Navi frowned.

"I said..." she began.

"I heard you, come on," said Link, rolling up the map and sticking it into his belt. He watched the central Beamos carefully, then leapt across to the central platform, ran round the Beamos, avoiding it with skill and jumped over to the right side of the cavern. Navi fluttered after him, and arrived on the other side of the cavern just as Link disposed of another Beamos, leaving another statue stand shattered. Link turned and saw Navi just appearing. He waved at her. "Come on, hurry up!" he urged, before walking to the door and pushing it open, stepping into whatever was beyond.

Inside was a long twisting corridor. Link slowly walked along, Navi by his shoulder, and as the corridor widened out a little, they heard a scrabbling sound beneath their feet. 

"Link, I think you'd better..." began Navi, but Link had already drawn his sword, and shield and took a step back from whatever was emerging from underneath. Two scaly snouts poked up, and then hauled themselves from the ground, making their way towards Link, their tales and snouts moving from left to right simultaneously. 

"What are these?" asked Link, striking the first lizardy thing to approach him. It howled and turned belly up, twitching uncontrollably.

"Link, step back, make it a big step too!" advised Navi. Link quickly somersaulted backwards, just in time to avoid being caught in a small explosion.

"What the?" asked Link.

"Dodongo Larvae, they always blow up when they're killed, it's some kind of defence mechanism, don't ask me how, they're already dead!" explained Navi. Link let out a small chuckle.

"Some defence mechanism, it looks like it caught its friend in the blast," commented Link. He shook his head, still grinning and walked a little more down the long cave. The familiar sound of scrabbling filled the cave, and Link readied himself for the next attack of exploding Dodongo Larvae. This time however, it was only one of the blighters, and Link deftly disposed of it, and scrambled up the ledge at the end of the cavern just in time to avoid being torched in the ensuing explosion. 

"Those things could be nasty," commented Link, yanking at the collar of his tunic, trying to get a little more air in to cool himself down.

"Could be? They are!" exclaimed Navi.

"Nah, I dunno, they could be worse," said Link, walking along, glancing at his faerie friend.

"You should be darn well glad they aren't!" said Navi. She then spotted something at the end of the chamber. "Uh-oh, Armos, you want to be careful around those critters, now they, they are a lot worse than Dodongo Larvae," said Navi, looking at the two stationary statues, perched near a wooden platform. Link walked over, inspecting each one separately.

"Yeah, they're really fearsome!" he said mockingly, leering at one of the Armos'. Suddenly, it began to shake, and roared to life, beginning to hop madly around the room. Link slipped backwards, falling promptly on his behind. He scrabbled backwards, and managed to stand up.

"What do I do?!" he asked. Navi laughed.

"I thought you said they weren't very fearsome!" giggled the faerie. Link attempted to stab the stone, yet very animated, statue as it charged towards him. It just skipped off the stone, sending a thousand sparks flying. It also did no damage.

"Navi, this isn't even funny!" yelled Link, edging backwards as the angry Armos bounced around almost insanely. 

"Get that bomb flower, it's right by you! That'll deal with it!" shouted down Navi, eventually giving into Link's cries for help. Link looked down and saw the flower and pulled it up, and turned towards the mad statue, throwing the flower at it. It blew up, shattering the Armos into a million pieces. Link stood there panting.

"Hah, that'll teach you to mock me!" laughed Navi, who was still fluttering up high. Link growled angrily and drew his slingshot, firing it teasingly at Navi. Navi let out a shriek, just moving in time to avoid the flying bullet.

"Link, that was NOT funny!" she shrieked. Link grinned.

"That'll teach you!" he smirked. Navi shook her head. Link peered over the edge of the raised wooden platform and spotted a barred door. He jumped on the raised switch by his feet, and heard the sliding of metal as the bars slid away from the door. He climbed the wooden ledge, only to hear another sound, the same as he had just heard.

"Looks like that switch needs to be kept down all the time," said Navi. Link nodded and jumped back down. He looked down at the raised switch by his feet, and then to the other stationary Armos statue. He walked over to it, and prodded it experimentally with his sword, nothing happened. He crouched down by the edge of the statue and gripped the base with his hands, pulling it towards him and the switch. He scraped it onto the switch and for the third time heard the bars slid away from the door. Grinning, he climbed up onto the ledge again, and through the door into the next room. 

The next room contained several hexagonal platforms, all raised above a pool of lava. There was a tall precipice far up above, and a waterfall of lava slowly oozed down the wall near the door from which Link had entered. The popping and hissing of the lava was pierced by a high pitched scream, snapping Link's attention immediately to his right. A few platforms away, stood two green creatures, lizards, armed with swords and standing upright.

"Lizalfos," muttered Navi under her breath. Link waved his sword in front of him.

"Come on ya cowards! Come an' get me!" he tempted. His call was met with another screech, and one of the creatures began to hop towards him. Link thrust his shield out in front of him, and watched as the Lizalfos arrived on his platform. It seemed to stalk him for a second, then hit out, but missed, and Link stepped forward and thrust the Kokiri blade into its belly. The Lizalfos shrieked, and tried to hit Link again, but he was to quick, and retorted with an uppercut to the chest. It wailed in pain, and quickly retreated away.

"Now its partner will attack," whispered Navi, Link nodded. Sure enough, the other Lizalfos approached, looking slightly more menacing than its injured friend. It glared at Link and then smashed its blade straight at him, contacting with the hard worthy wood of his Kokiri shield. The blow sent a shudder through Link's bones, and he failed to attack. He quickly recovered though, but the creature then jumped over his head, and landed at his blind side, hitting him in the back. Link let out a wail and fell forward, inches from sliding into the lava below. He turned over to see the Lizalfos leering over him, and took a swipe at it with his legs, causing it to fall forwards, almost on top of him. He rolled away just in time and jumped up, pushing the creature into the lava below. It, and its friend let out howls of anger, and pain as it sank beneath the scalding hot liquid. Link turned to the injured, and more cowardly Lizalfos and charged towards it, spearing it with his sword, and killing it. 

"Hah!" he exclaimed, before turning and leaving through the next door. 

The next room was somewhat murky, and visibility was poor. But Link heard the slow crawl of something through the darkness. He carefully edged forwards, and spotted something lurking in the darkness. It apparently spotted him too, for he heard a noise, like something taking a sharp intake of air, then a line of flames pierced the darkness, straight at him. He leapt aside just in time, avoiding the chance to become Hylian toast. He rolled to the ground and got up, running towards the creature, which turned out to be a larger version of the Dodongo Larvae he had encountered not to long ago. He stabbed it with his sword, but its scaly skin proved to strong. It whirled at him, and attempted to set him alight, but he jumped on its head, ran down it and sliced off its tail. It shrieked in pain and began to quiver. 

"Don't tell me you're like your little brothers!" pleaded Link, throwing himself to the ground and attempting to protect himself from the explosion. 

"Are you okay?" asked Navi, flying over to him after the smoke had cleared.

"I will be, once we get outta here," said Link, spotting a doorway nearby. He stood up and ran through it, before he could be apprehended by anything else that lurked in the darkness.

"Looks like we're back to square one," said Navi, they were back in the main room. 

"Suits me just fine," said Link, spotting a switch. They weren't actually in the main room yet, but the corridor, which was raised a little above the ledge that surrounded the main room, was where they were. He stepped on the switch, and saw across the huge chamber another set a bars slide up from a previously barred door. 

"You really shouldn't just push switches like that, they could be booby trapped," warned Navi. Link shrugged. 

"They could be...but this one wasn't," he said coolly. Navi frowned. 

"That's not the point! The point is..." began Navi, but Link had already gone ahead and jumped down from the ledge, down onto the lower ledge. Navi let out a cry of despair and flew after him. Link had continued to make his way over to the other side of the huge cavern, cleverly avoiding the Beamos in the middle of the room for a second time. Once on the other side, he stopped outside the door, which was now unbarred and turned and waited for his faerie friend. "Don't run off when I'm talking to you Link!" scolded Navi as she approached.

"But we can't waste time, every second counts!" said Link.

"Yes, but..!" protested Navi. Link turned around and pushed open the door, running through into the next chamber. 

In the next room, Link find found a stone staircase that first few steps were way too high for him to even climb up. It was lined with bomb flowers. Link scratched the top of his head thoughtfully and glanced round the rest of the room. There was another bomb flower, near the back wall. He smiled. He ran over to it and yanked it up, but a thorny leaf caught his hand, causing him to drop it in surprise. The flower began to flash red, and hiss faster, so Link dived away from it, covering his head in an attempt to protect himself. Seconds later, the ground shook, and fragments of rock and earth showered over the top of Link. After a few seconds, he sat up, just to see Navi entering the room.

"Where were you?" he asked the faerie.

"I was coming, what happened here?" answered Navi. Link looked across to the gaping hole in the wall.

"I dropped the flower, I cut my hand on it," said Link, looking down at a thin line of red streaked across his hand. 

"Well, looks like you dropped it in the right place," commented Navi as she flew into the darkness, exploring. Link followed behind. The room, the secret room, contained three Armos statues, all surrounding another large chest. Link saw another bomb flower, and pulled it up, a little more wary this time and threw it at the Armos at the front of the chest. He plugged his ears with his fingers and watched as the bomb shattered all three statues.

"Wa-hey!" shouted Link in glee, but quickly stepped back to avoid a stone horn, one that had once belonged to one of the statues, landing on his foot. He ran over to the chest, and heaved it open, and looked inside. There was a bag. He picked it up and opened it, to discover it was full of bombs. He turned and grinned at Navi.

"It's full of bombs!" he told her. Navi smiled.

"That'll make life easier," she said. Link grinned and took another glance around the room, before heading back out to the staircase room.

Back in there, he grabbed another bomb flower and placed it in the middle area around the steps were there was no flower. He paused for a moment, taking a few steps back, and watched as the flower hissed and flashed until it blew up. The explosion caused the two flowers beside it to blow up, and they set off the flowers beside it, causing a chain reaction. The staircase began to rumble as it began to lower to the ground, until it was low enough for Link to climb. 

"I'm impressed," remarked Navi at Link's ingenuity. Link smiled.

"I didn't know if it would work," he admitted.

"Well it did," said Navi. Link nodded and walked up to the staircase and climbed up the first step. It was covered in dust and muck, and it coated the palms of Link's hands. 

"Yuk," he muttered, hauling himself up to the next step. Finally, he reached a sort of intersection, with a choice of two different direction to go. He looked behind him and saw that the two branches eventually joined up on the other side of the room. He went left and followed the ledge around, avoiding the overhanging cobwebs and Skulltullas that stood, or rather hanged, in his way. He pushed open the door into the next room, only to be confronted with a stone pedestal, guarded by another four Armos statues. "Boy, these guys are popular," commented Link. He pulled a bomb from his bomb bag and lit it, throwing it at the feet of an Armos that stood in the way of the ladder up to the top of the pedestal. It roared to life, and jumped towards Link, but the bomb went off, shattering it into a hundred pieces. Link shielded his face from the blast, then climbed up to the top of the pedestal, and pushed down the switch that was on top.

"Link, what did I say about pushing switches like that?!" screeched Navi in desperation. The door on the other side of the room slid open.

"I dunno!" said Link, grinning cheekily at the frustrated faerie and then leaping down from the pedestal and dashing out of the door.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Link, stopping just short of the narrow ledge that lay beyond the door. He looked down from the ledge, and saw the main room below. 

"Link! Watch out!" warned Navi, Link turned just in time to see a flaming bat come flying towards him. He drew his sword and slashed at it, stabbing it through the belly, it let out a whine and fell to the lava below. 

"Sheesh, I just hate those Keese," said Link. He looked around. There was a very, and I mean very, rickety bridge that took him to the other side of the cavern, and it lay a fair way up from the ground floor. Link stepped out onto the bridge and grabbed the rope railing with both hands and made his way shakily along, until he came to a gaping hole in the bridge. He swallowed shakily, looking to Navi for guidance.

"You'll have to jump," she said. Link looked at the gap. He could make it, but if he didn't. "Just don't look down," advised the faerie. Link looked down. He jumped over the gap, and landed on the other side, causing the rope bridge to shake violently. Link grasped the rope railings again and dashed along the bridge, rolling onto the safety of the solid ledge on the other side, just in time to avoid being fried by another Fire Keese. He dragged himself up, but the Keese had already left its mark.

"Link! Your back! It's on fire!" screeched Navi. Link let out a yelp of surprise, and shrugged his wooden deku shield from his back, flinging it as far away from himself as possible. He turned and watched as the smouldering shield fell the same way as the last Keese that had messed with Link had.

"Oh great!" moaned Link, realising he now had no shield. Muttering angrily to himself, and drawing his faerie slingshot, he targeted the Keese that had burnt his shield, and fired away, sending it to an inevitable doom.

"Gee great a maze, just what I need," muttered Link, still a little sore after losing his shield. That had cost him his entire savings!

"You never what will be around the corner in places like these, so watch out," advised Navi, just behind him. Link stepped out into the first passage, and stepped back just in time to avoid being skewered by a flying spike!

"That was TOO close," exclaimed Link.

"Well I did warn you to watch out," said Navi. Link nodded and peered round the corner, just as the spike began to slide back to is original place. Link waited for a few moments for the spike to shoot across the passage again, then jumped out and into the next safe haven between the spike infested passageways. He navigated his way through the rest of the maze, jumping and dodging his way from the path of those horrible spikes, until he came to a large block, etched with a symbol of the moon. He climbed on top of it, and up to the ledge, and looked around. Just before him, he saw another raised platform, from which a bomb plant was growing, and there was a chest too. "Link, that wall behind you, it looks odd," said Navi, flying up to him. Link glanced behind his shoulder, and pulled out his sword, tapping the wall with the metal blade.

"It's hollow too," he said. He jumped across onto the other ledge and pulled up the flower. 

"Timing is essential," reminded Navi, catching on that he would blow up the wall with the flower. Link nodded, and waited, and waited, then flung the flower towards the wall, so that just as it met the section of hollow wall, it exploded, reducing the piece of wall to nothing.

"Not bad eh?" asked Link, grinning. He turned to the chest and tapped it open with his foot. Inside there were two blue rupees. He smiled and grabbed them, placing them into his money pouch. "I guess they'll go to paying for a new Deku shield," he sighed, suddenly remembering the incident with the Fire Keese not long before. He sighed and leapt to the ledge were there was now a gaping hole, and strode confidently through it. 

The next room, Link found had a platform covered with flames! A Golden eye was placed above the exit, and was currently open.

"Shoot the eye with your slingshot, I bet it'll trigger something that will make the flames go out, temporarily at least!" said Navi. Link drew out his slingshot and aimed carefully into the centre of the eye and let go. He hit the middle of the eye, causing it to close, and just as Navi had said, the flames went out. Link grinned and leapt onto the now flame absent platform, and to the next, and into the next chamber.

"More Dodongo Larvae," warned Navi in the next room as they heard the familiar scrabbling sound. Link drew his sword, and sliced the first two to come his way, ran past them and stabbed the next Baby Dodongo to arrive, he just left the corridor in time to avoid one big explosion, caused by all three of the Larvae exploding at once. The next room was another lava filled room, with more hexagonal shaped platforms floating in the lava. And, like the last room to be like that, there were two more shrieking Lizalfos. Link looked down at his sword, and his shield free hand.

"Something tells me this is gonna hurt," he whispered. The two Lizalfos approached from either side, it looked like they were going to attack him at the same time. They leapt across onto his platform, waving their swords, and both, rather stupidly raced at him the same time. Link simply ducked down and rolled away, leaving the two hitting each other in the chest, rather than Link. Link grinned to himself and hopped across the platforms and onto a small precipice. He ran along it, but suddenly realised it came to a dead end. He looked down and gulped, realising he was actually above the room he had been in the last time he had encountered to Lizalfos.

"Link! Watch it! They're coming right for you!" warned Navi from somewhere behind Link. Link turned behind to see the two Lizalfos leaping at him. He ducked, and the two stupid and rather clumsy creatures ended diving up over him and over the precipice, into the pool of lava below. Link shook his head, and made his way back along the precipice, and found his way to another door, which he had not noticed as he had ran along the ledge the first time. 

"TWO platforms in flames?" asked Link in desperation. As far as he could see, there was only one eye to shoot. He grudgingly withdrew his slingshot and fired into the eye. The first platform of flames died down, and Link hopped onto it, but the platform in front of him still was covered in a ring of fire.

"To your left, there's another eye!" exclaimed Navi, yanking on Link's sleeve to get his attention. Link turned and spotted the eye and quickly, and accurately fired into it. The flames before Link died out, and Link thankfully hoped onto it, and to the next ledge, onto safety. 

Link opened the door, and passed through yet another winding hallway, this time without much disturbance. He walked out of the end, and found himself back in the main cavern. He spotted a switch before him, and stepped on it, ignoring the sound of Navi groaning. There was a grinding noise, and a platform from down below began to rise, until it became level with the second floor ledge.

"Shortcut," sighed Navi in relief. She couldn't believe Link had got away so many times scot free with just pressing switches. She was sure switches like that were supposed to be booby-trapped. Not that she was complaining of course, it made her life a whole lot easier.

"Hey look, an inscription," said Link, running up to a mound of rock, covered in ancient Hylian runes. He began to read it out.

"Giant dead Dodongo...

when it sees red,

a new way to go,

will be open."

He turned to Navi. "What do you suppose it means?" he asked. Navi looked down at the huge Dodogno skull that lay just above the central platform down below. She glanced at the nearby rope bridge, which lay above the skull. 

"When it sees red, that'll be something to do with the eyes right?" asked Link following his companions gaze. 

"But how to make it see..." said Navi thoughtfully. Link stepped out onto the bridge and walked carefully along it, until he was positioned above one of the gaping eyes of the skull. 

"Fire is red," commented Link.

"Bombs! Drop a bomb into each eye, the fire will light them red!" exclaimed Navi suddenly. Link looked down.

"That might just work," he admitted, pulling a bomb from his bomb bag. He lit it and threw it into the gaping eye hole, and ran along the bridge until he was positioned over the next eye, depositing a bomb there also. As the first bomb erupted, one eye began to glow red as the flame of the bomb ignited whatever was in the bottom of the eye.

"It's working!" cried Navi enthusiastically as the next bomb exploded, lighting up the other eye. The jaw of the skull suddenly began to fall open, hitting the central platform just below, and revealing a new way to go. Link swung over the bridge and leapt down, landing on top of the skull, sliding down and landing on the central platform. He got up and ran into the mouth, just before the Beamos spotted and attempted to set him alight.

In the next room, the first thing Link noticed was a hole in the floor. He walked over to it and peered in, spotting a switch. He jumped down onto it, and heard a click, and looking to his left, he spotted an open door. He grinned and climbed out of the shallow hole, but as soon as he took his weight from the switch, the door slammed down again. 

"I hate those kinda doors," he complained. He looked around for something he could push onto the switch, but the only thing he could see was a moon engraved block which was on a ledge far up out of his reach. He walked up to the ledge, looking for any foot holes which he could climb up, the ledge was smooth, nothing could be used to climb up. 

"Looks like you'll have to go this way," chirped Navi suddenly appearing, and pointing to the right. Link glanced and saw another lower ledge to his right and scrambled up it. 

He followed the side pathways until he reached two more moon engraved blocks. He paused and waited for Navi, looking at the two blocks thoughtfully. He then pushed one underneath the other one, and pushed the raised block down onto the ground. He paused for a minute, panting. Then he started again pulling the now grounded block and pushing it underneath the other raised block, and then pushing it forward so that he could move to the end of the hallway. 

"Whew!" exclaimed Link, pausing yet again.

"Keep going Link, there's no time to lose!" said Navi, eagerly pushing on the young hero.

"Gimme a break wouldya?" asked Link, wiping his damp forehead with the back of his hand. He walked to the ledge and looked down. He was now back in the room with the switch in the hole. He turned back round and got himself behind the moon engraved block and then pushed it with all his might, onto the ground below. He jumped down and heaved the block towards the hole, before getting behind it again and pushing it the rest of the hole. It fit perfectly. The door to his left slid open, and Link warily stepped inside.

The room was empty. 

"Huh?" asked Link, walking into the centre of the room, pulling out his map and consulting it. There was a grimacing skull painted over the top of the room on the map he was currently in. This was the lair of whatever creature lurked here. Or at least according to the map. 

"Jeeze, this place is HOT!" exclaimed Navi. Link nodded in agreement, tugging at his collar uncomfortably. The whole dungeon had been hot, but this room was stifling, steam even rose from the floor. Link edged a little closer into the centre of the room, rolling up his map and slipping it into his belt. He shrugged. 

"Well I don't see anything here," he stated.

"I already gathered that," said Navi, fluttering about. Suddenly, Link felt the ground under his feet crumbling away. He let out a surprised yell, just as he fell into whatever was below.

"Umph," muttered Link, shaking his head, feeling a little dazed. 

"Link!" cried Navi from up above. Link slowly turned his head, catching sight of a huge reptilian creature not far away from him. The room he had fallen into, consisted of a bubbling lava pit, surrounded by a narrow, and very unstable looking ledge. Link gulped. "Link!" screamed Navi again, as Link remained seated on the ground, frozen as the huge creature came crashing towards him. "Link! Move it!" bellowed Navi as loudly as she could. Link still found himself unable to move as the creature stopped just behind him. It opened up its huge mouth, displaying a hundred rows of huge, razor sharp teeth, and reared up, letting out a terrifying roar. "Link!" screamed Navi for a third or fourth time. This time Link managed to hear Navi's words, and began to scrabble about on all fours, trying to get up. He began to run as fast as he could, rounding a corner on the ledge. "Link! Watch out, he's..!" warned Navi. Link glanced over his shoulder, only to be confronted with a barrage of flames.

"Yow!" exclaimed Link, falling to the ground. He quickly pulled himself up again, although his tunic and hair were already partially singed. He glanced at the creature as it rolled itself into a ball, and began crashing towards him. Link's eyes widened, and he began to run once more. "What do I do! What do I do!" yelled Link loudly, his voice only just managing to raise over the crash of the rolling Dodongo. 

"Um," stalled Navi. Link heard the Dodongo stop and take a sharp intake of air. Navi watched as the evil creature prepared to toast Link for a second time. "Link! Throw a bomb into its mouth!" Navi suddenly called, realising she had found the creatures weak point. Link nodded turned and drew a bomb from his bag, hurling it into the creature's mouth. The Dodongo couldn't prevent the bomb from sliding down its throat, and gulped loudly. Seconds later, the bomb exploded inside its stomach, causing it to fall to the ground with shock. Link ran forward jabbing the creature with his sword, once, twice. Then he quickly backed away as the Dodongo recovered. It glared at Link and began to roll up again, and pursue Link around the ledge. "Keep it up Link!" called Navi encouragingly, as the Dodongo attempted to toast Link once more. But Link was already prepared, and the hapless creature could do nothing but swallow the bomb. As it fell to the ground again, Link leapt forward dealing a powerful blow to the creature's head with his sword. It howled in pain, as Link dealt another powerful blow. 

"Here we go again," muttered Link preparing to run from the rolling Lizard as it seemed to recover from Link's latest attack. But this time, the lizard swerved past Link on a mad path, lurching and jerking everywhere. It then rolled over the edge, and fell into the lava and began to sink. A high pitched screech emerged as the Dodongo uncurled, but it was already too late, already half submerged in the burning lava. It flailed its two front legs about helplessly, but it just sank deeper and deeper into the lava. It only stopped when nothing more than the tips of its front claws and its snout still showed. It opened its mouth in one last protest, a thin scream piercing the air. Link and Navi watched on, both breathless, as some strange skin began to form over the lava, solidifying it in a matter of moments. Link wiped his forehead with his arm. "I don't want to go through that again," said Link, breathing heavily. As with Queen Gohma, a shining blue light suddenly blinded the pair, and when they both opened their eyes again, a blue portal lay just beside the dead Dodongo making a high humming noise. Link gingerly stepped onto the solid lava, and quickly ran towards the portal, diving through it. Navi followed.

Link slowly floated to the ground, just outside the entrance of the Dodongo cavern. He looked around for Navi and smiled.

"We did it!" he said happily. 

"Now Darunia will have to give us the next Spiritual Stone!" said the faerie enthusiastically. Link suddenly heard a thump behind him. He turned, coming face to face, or rather face to chest with Darunia. Link looked up. The Goron boss must've jumped from the ledge that lay above the cavern.

"It's me kid! Darunia! Well done!" exclaimed Darunia, patting Link on the back. It may have only been a pat to Darunia, but Link almost fell to the ground on impact. "Thanks to you we can once again feast on delicious rocks from this cavern until our stomachs burst!" continued the Goron boss.

"Er..." began Link shyly.

"What a wild adventure huh? I'll tell it to my descendants for years to come! Looks like you proved yourself to be a real man, and you're only a kid!" said Darunia, grinning widely. Link smiled back.

"I did didn't I?" he asked, pleased with himself.

"You sure did kid! In fact, you risked your very own life to save us Gorons, and I want to make you an honoury sworn brother!" said Darunia happily. Link shrugged a little.

"Uh, sworn brother?" he asked, a little unsure of the term.

"Oh no, you don't have to worry, there's no big ceremony, just take this as a token of our sworn brotherhood," said Darunia. He lifted his arms into the air, and a glowing red ball of bright light materialised above him. He lowered his arms, sending the ball above Link, were the light slowly faded, revealing a beautifully crafted Ruby, encased in a golden setting. "Take it kid, the Spiritual Stone of Fire, it has been passed down by the Gorons for centuries, but know, as you are an honoury brother, you take it, you deserve it," thanked Darunia. Link waited as the stone floated into his hands, looking at it proudly.

"Thanks," he murmured, staring into the stone. 

"Come on brothers, let's give our new Brother a good seeing off!" roared Darunia. Link's attention snapped away from the stone as he heard a few more thumps as a couple of Gorons jumped from the ledge above. They all began to surround Link, big lovable grins on their faces, but it kinda scared him a bit. 

"Uh, catch you later guys!" he said quickly, before ducking under one Goron and dashing up the hill. They all turned and waved after him.

"Bye Link!" they all cried. 


	6. The Sleepless Waterfall

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

Zelda 5 The Ocarina of Time

E-mail: Arcadion@libertysurf.co.uk

Chapter 6 : The Sleepless Waterfall

Link looked around as he walked through the cut that lead to Lon Lon ranch. The first thing he saw, through the farm buildings was a huge pen, filled with beautiful horses. He began to run across, when Navi called him back. She was hovering beside a sign that read 'Proprietor.' 

"We should go in here first," said Navi. Link turned and looked at the horses and trudged over.

"Oh, okay then," he sighed, pushing open the door to the building and walking inside. 

Once inside, Link was overcome by half a dozen cucoos which flapped and squawked loudly as he entered. Link tried to shoo them away with his hands, and they eventually calmed down and left him to his business. Despite all of the noise, sitting in the middle of the floor sat Talon, dozing. Link approached him.

"Uh, Mr. Talon?" he asked in a polite voice. Talon let out a snore, and waved his hands about in his sleep. "Mr. Talon?" repeated Link, slightly louder. He was still ignored. Exasperated, Navi flew up to Talon, up to his ear, and spoke up very loudly for a faerie of her size.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked loudly, a little impatient. Talon let out a cry of surprise, and his eyes shot open, his arms in the air.

"Uh...what!" he cried, springing to his feet, disturbing the cucoos that surrounded him. He looked around, confused upon seeing no-one. Then he looked down and spotted Link. A broad, if slightly embarrassed, smile drew across the man's face. "Oh hiya kid! You were th'one who woke me at th'castle that time, weren't you?" he said in his kindly but gruff voice. Link nodded in agreement. "Well, what do you want son? You want some Lon Lon milk, eh? I guess I could give ye a complimentary bottle, seein' as ye saved me from 'o whole lotta grief!" said Talon, scratching his head. He began to wade through the mass of cucoos towards the shop counter, with Link following behind.

"Grief from what, Mr. Talon?" asked Link as he walked to the counter, barely seeing over the top of it. Talon ducked behind the counter, and reappeared holding a huge bottle of Lon Lon milk. He placed it on the counter.

"Get that down ya son! It'll make ye grow big an' strong, I 'kin assure ya!" said Talon confidently. Link picked up the bottle, and gently unscrewed the cap, taking a swig. It was delicious, creamy and smooth, and refreshing too. He could see why the name Lon Lon was well known everywhere in Hyrule.

"Ya wanna know me secret kid? I play me banjo to there them cows everyday, it cheers them right up it does, and they produce that lovely milk o' theirs!" said Talon with a knowing wink. Link smiled.

"It is lovely, thank you!" said Link, screwing back the cap on the bottle. He quickly stashed it in his pack and looked up at Talon.

"About that grief, my daughter Malon. You don't want to be catchin' her on one o' her blue days!" said Talon, his voice full of warning. Link smiled.

"I met her in the market square, she seemed...nice," said Link shyly. Talon grinned another one of his broad grins.

"Ah, don't tell me you want to be marryin' her!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Link looked up at Talon in surprise.

"Um, don't you think I'm a bit young?" he asked worriedly. Talon laughed out loud and slapped Link on the back.

"I'm only kiddin' ya son! No need to take it so seriously!" said Talon, his eyes crinkling at the edges. Link let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I wasn't sure..." he said, a little embarrassed. Talon grinned. At that moment, the two heard footsteps, emerging from upstairs.

"Uh oh, s-she's up! I'd best clean this place up or there'll be a row in the rafters!" exclaimed Talon, rushing from behind the counter and grabbing a mop from a bucket in the corner. He began to clean the floor madly, yelling at the cucoos to move 'outta' his way. It was no more than a few seconds later, when someone descended down the stairs. Link looked up, and his eyes upon Malon. Her hair was still the same fiery red as Link had last seen it, and her eyes twinkled when she saw Link.

"Ah fairy boy! I was wondering when I would see you again!" said Malon cheerfully. She cast a wary glance at her father, who was cleaning the floor as fast as he could. She decided to ignore him, and turned her attentions to Link. "So where's your faerie?" she asked casually, giving Link a bright white smile. Link glanced behind his shoulder.

"She's right here, ranch girl," announced Navi, suddenly appearing. Malon glanced at Navi.

"She's cute isn't she?" she said, looking at Link. 

"Uh..." began Link, aware of the venomous looks Navi was giving him. 

"Come on Link, let's go and look at the horses," suggested Navi, tugging at his shoulder.

"Oh, you want to see the horses. Well I can show you," said Malon cheerfully. She took Link by the hand and skipped out of the building, and outside. Then she turned a corner through the narrow causeway between the house and the stables, and took them into the actual paddock, or ranch. Link gazed in awe at the huge field, it was full of horses, all roaming and free.

"Wow," he exclaimed, stepping forward. Suddenly there was a snicker behind the trio, and Link turned and saw a scrawny man, who was almost doubled over. He wore a rather deranged grin and a frazzled moustache, and he was rubbing his hands together almost gleefully.

"What are you doing little boy?" he demanded, his voice sly and whiny. Malon stepped forward.

"Ingo, what are you doing? You're supposed to be cleaning the stables," said Malon rather crossly. Upon seeing Malon, Ingo seemed to shrink back. 

"Oh, but of course...how careless of me," he said quietly, muttering under his breath. He shrank away into the shadows beside the stable, and then disappeared.

"He's a little creepy," said Link, glancing at Malon. She shrugged.

"He's okay, once you get to know him. But most of the time he just whines. I wish my dad would fire him, he's forever bad-mouthing my father," said Malon, sounding a little sad.

"Are all of these horses yours?" asked Link, wandering from the subject. Malon's attention was removed from her previous thoughts and she smiled.

"Well, yes. I mean, they belong to my father really, but I help an awful lot in looking after them," she said proudly.

"Which is your favourite?" asked Link eagerly. Malon smiled.

"Follow me," she said, jogging across the field and into the actual enclosure. They soon stopped, next to a beautiful little thing, a foal, whose coat was a beautiful deep and glossy red chestnut colour, and whom had a silver mane and tail. Link could instantly see why it was Malon's favourite. Malon leaned down and patted the foal, smiling at Link. "This is Epona," she introduced. Link stepped forward, to stroke the foal, but Epona shied away and took off a mad pace around the field. Malon let out a giggle. "Ooops, I forgot to tell you, Epona isn't trained yet. She only lets me near, so it's quite a task for my dad and Ingo to train her. Dad reckons that if trained, one day this could be the King's horse!" she said giggling again.

"Oh, let me stroke her, just once!" pleaded Link. Malon smiled.

"It's not like I can make her stay, she isn't trained. Perhaps...well, just watch this," said Malon. She turned and began to sing, her voice loud and clear, her tone soft and even. 

"Take my hand,

be a friend,

I'll be there.

Watching in the night,

and in the day,

I'll take good care.

You'll never know,

who I am,

guarding by your stair.

The light of dawn,

the dark of dusk,

still is the air.

Do not fear,

the howl of night,

wander as you dare.

Take yourselves,

Be bold and brave,

Calm yourselves.

I'll be there."

Malon turned and smiled at Link, who had taken out his ocarina and joined in half way through. He smiled back, and was suddenly given a small shock as he felt a velvety snout nuzzling his shoulder.

"I think she likes you," giggled Malon.

"Yeah," agreed Link, patting Epona on the nose.

"That was a song my mother used to sing to me, no-one has ever put a tune to it for me before. You play that instrument well," complimented Malon. Link smiled shyly, still patting Epona. "I don't know what it is, but Epona really loves that song, as soon as I first sang it, she trotted up to me, just like she did there with you," said Malon. Link patted Epona on the neck.

"She sure is cute," commented Link, risking another smile at the pretty ranch girl. Malon let out another giggle.

"Link! I know this is all very fascinating, but in case you forgot, we have a job to do!" reminded Navi rather pointedly.

"Job? What kind of job do you do?" inquired Malon.

"None of your business, ranch girl," snapped Navi.

"I've been appointed by the princess of Hyrule to save the country!" stated Link proudly. Malon let out a laugh of disbelief.

"What? You and your faerie?!" she grinned.

"Yes actually. Now come on Link, you got your milk and you've seen the horses. We have to get to Zora's domain before night fall!" insisted Navi, beginning to tug at Link's sleeve. Link smiled almost apologetically to Malon, stepping away.

"She's right I suppose," he said.

"Can I come?" asked Malon eagerly, stepping forward. Navi turned and glared at the girl.

"Almost certainly not! Link doesn't need any distractions, and you'd just get in the way," said the faerie sharply.

"Navi, there's no need to be so mean!" exclaimed Link, glancing at Navi, a little annoyed.

"No, she's right. Can't be distracting a hero now can we? I'd rather stay here and train Epona, Zora's domain is full of fish!" said Malon, giving Link a quick smile.

"Of course it is! It's a river!" exclaimed Navi. Link ignored the faerie, as did Malon, and gave her a wave.

"I'll see you!" he called as he jogged across the paddock.

"Yeah, maybe!" replied Malon, who waved back. As Link left the ranch, he heard Malon's sweet voice fill the air once again, and he smiled to himself.

The two reached the entrance to Zora's river in very little time, and Link spotted the Great Owl, perched on a large tree.

"Hoo Hoo! Looks like you've become bigger and stronger already Link!" commented the owl, twirling his head around like only an owl can. "Just ahead, as you know, lies Zora's domain. The Zora's have served Hyrule's Royal family for centuries by protecting this water source. Their door will open for no-one, but for someone who has a connection with the Royal Family," explained the owl. Link frowned.

"But how will they know, I mean, if their door is closed, how can they tell if I know the Royal family or not?" questioned Link. The owl spread his wings.

"Let them hear the melody of the Royal family! Hooo hoo hoooot!"

"This place is beautiful," exclaimed Link as they entered the domain. Navi nodded.

"Wait til you see the 'sleepless waterfall', then you'll know how beautiful," said the faerie. Link jogged along the river bank, until he spotted a fence, that cut off the rest of the way along the river from Link. There was a man, who looked more like a pig, sitting at the fence, eating something from a bag. Link approached him, trying to look into the bag. The man looked up, his beady little eyes sizing up the small boy.

"Do you want a bean? Only 10 rupees!" offered the man, holding out a meagre green coloured bean towards Link.

"10 rupees! No way!" exclaimed Navi. 

"I don't have that kind of money to throw around," agreed Link sensibly. The guy shrugged and threw the bean into his mouth, crunching it up noisily. "Do you know how I can get to the waterfall?" asked Link. The guy stopped munching for a second, thinking.

"Ya swim!" he replied, sending a spray of crushed bean in Link's direction. Link stepped away, to avoid getting hit.

"Well, thanks, I think," murmured Link, turning to look at the river. Link had only ever been used to swimming in the still waters of the Kokiri forest, he'd never be able to master the current that ran through this river. Navi pointed to a spot of the river bank that looked a little muddier than the rest.

"Hey Link! I bet you could jump across to the other side here. The river is a little narrower, and this bit juts out here," suggested Navi. Link turned to look at the guy sat at the fence, he seemed totally oblivious to the rest of his surroundings. Link ran to the muddy patch and took a deep breath, stepping back a step or three, before running forward and leaping from the bank.

He made it across to the other side with inches to spare, and he got up and smiled at Navi.

"Nice one," complimented the faerie.

"And before night fall too," said Link with a wink.

"You aren't there yet!" warned Navi. 

"But nearly," replied Link, before continuing his run along the river, until he came to a turn in the river, and a natural land bridge ran over, sloping upwards. Link followed it, jumping a small gap, and then turned again, meeting him with the view of the so called sleepless waterfall. Link stood motionless as he gazed in awe at the sheer beauty. It stood over sixty feet tall, and at least twenty feet wide, it was a vast pillar of continuously crashing water, and as the slowly fading sun cast its final rays of the day at the waterfall, the whole area sparkled, each individual drop of water formed together, a sheet of crystal clarity always falling, never ceasing. Link recalled the 'waterfall' in the Kokiri village, he almost laughed in the memory of it. It had been no more than a trickle of water over rocks, never worthy of its name. The natural beauty before him, now that was a waterfall. Link began to run towards it, following the raised track that was suspended high above the river below. When he reached the waterfall, so close that the spray of the water brushed his hair and face, he was at least twenty feet above the bottom. He turned to Navi.

"You could jump," she suggested playfully.

"Hey! You're supposed to be my guardian faerie!" reminded Link. He turned to look at the massive waterfall before him. As he marvelled at its magnificence, Navi fluttered around, and located a carving of the Triforce carved at Link's feet. 

"Play the Ocarina!" she told him, fluttering around the boy's head. Link looked at his feet, and quickly took out his instrument, playing the tune Zelda had taught him. As he finished the last note, the sound of rock against rock could be heard, and Link spotted a secret entrance that had opened behind the waterfall. He turned, grinning at Navi.

"That wasn't so hard," he said, before leaping across to the new path, getting drenched in the process. Navi smiled.

__

"When the king slumbers, so too, do these falls," she though silently to herself as she followed Link into the actual home of the mysterious race of the Zora people. 

There was another waterfall inside the domain of the Zora, and it flowed and crashed as beautifully as the one they had just encountered. Link noticed a sign just inside the entrance, and paused to read it.

'Just Ahead

King Zora's Chamber

Show the proper respect.'

Link looked to Navi, who pointed forward.

"We'll go and see him, he's the guy who will know about the Zora Sapphire," she reasoned. Link nodded and began to jog up the path that hugged the side of the cavern. He looked down into the lake below, and saw figures swimming in the water.

"Are they the Zora?" he asked. Navi nodded.

"I guess they are," she affirmed. 

"I've never seen one before," confided Link. Navi smiled.

"I don't think many people have," she agreed. They continued up the path until they found themselves in a large cavern, carved from the rock. At the back of the cavern, there was a ledge, and on it sat the strangest think Link's eyes had ever seen before.

"Wh-" he began.

"It's King Zora!" hissed Navi. He was a hard figure to describe, he was incredibly large, from his round body protruded two extremely skinny legs that Link figured wouldn't be much use in moving the great king around. His skin was a silver shade of blue, and he had the face of a fish perhaps, with an indigo eye on each side of his face. He wore a red cloak that was far too small for him, and a regal crown atop his head. He didn't seem to notice the arrival of the two, but was quietly sobbing to himself.

"Oh my dear sweet Princess Ruto...where have you gone? I'm so worried..." he murmured.

"Perhaps we caught him at the wrong time," whispered Link. 

"Come on, we'd better leave him, let's go this way," suggested Navi, pointing to another exit. Link carefully stepped into the shallow water that covered the floor of the cavern and began to walk down the new corridor. 

At the end, he could hear a roaring of crashing water, and Link looked down, confronted with the sight of the water fall they had seen when they had first arrived.

"Ah! A new contestant for my diving game!" exclaimed a voice. Link turned, surprised, to be faced with a slender figure, who looked extremely graceful. Their skin was a grey/silver hue, and their face was not that of a human. Link gulped a little.

"Diving game?" he questioned. The Zora nodded. 

"Yes, since everyone is searching for the Princess no-one has tried it yet. I'm giving away great prizes, all it costs is twenty rupees, you'll win back your money in no time!" promised the Zora enthusiastically.

"Where is the Princess?" asked Link. The Zora laughed lightly.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't have half the city searching the river and Lake Hylia!" he exclaimed.

"I suppose there'd be a reward involved, for whoever found her," began Link.

"I wouldn't doubt it," agreed the Zora. He paused. "So are you game?" he inquired. Link looked down at the drop below him. He turned to the Zora, handing him one red rupee.

"Link!" protested Navi. The Zora placed his hand into a cloth bag, and pulled out a handful of different coloured rupees. He threw them over the ledge and smiled at Link.

"Get as many as you can in the time you have, starting...now!" Link took a deep breath then dived from the ledge, following the flow of the waterfall.

He crashed into the cool water, diving under, his eyes open. Link felt exhilarated from the jump, but he quickly grabbed two green rupees before surfacing for air. He let out a gasp, and then dived under again, scooping up some more rupees. By the time Link's time was up, he had collected every rupee, and he was richer than he had been when he had given his red rupee away.

"Catch kid! It's your prize!" called the Zora from above. A silver object hit the water beside him, and Link grinned, diving under to retrieve it. It was a scale, made from silver, seemingly. Link wiped his face, examining it.

"You can dive deeper with that!" said the Zora from above. Navi fluttered down, joining him.

"You could've broke your neck!" she exclaimed.

"I'd do it again!" said Link, his heart still pounding.

"Well, we should go to lake Hylia, help in the search for Princess Ruto. Lucky for you that I happen to know a shortcut," said Navi, fluttering across the water. Link swam after her, and she hovered, waiting. "Down there is an underwater warp passage," said the faerie, pointing to a submerged arch that was just below where Link was.

"How did you know that?" questioned Link.

"I already told you. Faerie's know everything," said Navi simply.

"No you didn't," argued Link. Navi shrugged.

"So, who cares? Now get going. The quicker we find the Zora Princess, the quicker we get our reward."

"So, this is Lake Hylia," murmured Link. Navi nodded. They had surfaced from the old ruins, and were quite close to the shore. Link surveyed the scene with interest, taking note of two buildings, one on the shore, and another that was on a small island at the side of the lake. 

"Well, put that silver scale to use Link, dive! See if we can find anything!" instructed Navi rather bossily.

"Man I'm soaked!" sighed Link, diving under the water. Navi hovered, quite contentedly above the water, taking in the last rays of the day. She quietly reflected on the quest so far, and the quest that lay ahead. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. Something told her that even when Link claimed the Zora Sapphire, this would be far from over. Link suddenly resurfaced, gasping for air. He held up a bottle, waving it in Navi's general vicinity. He crawled ashore, lying down, breathing deeply.

"You found...a bottle? Well yes, that's going to help us. I can see it right now...King Zora, we're afraid to tell you, but your daughter has turned into a bottle," huffed Navi. Link rolled over and opened the bottle, pulling out a dry piece of paper. It wasn't dry actually, it was quite soggy, and it smelt quite bad. He unrolled it carefully, so as not to rip it.

"Help me. I'm waiting for you inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly...Ruto, and P.S. Don't tell my father," read Link aloud. He glanced at Navi. She gave him a mock applause.

"Give me that!" she demanded, reading it over. She handed it back to Link. "We have to show this to her father," she decided.

"But it says…" protested Link.

"Come on Link, I'm sick of you already. I want this over as soon as possible," said Navi pointedly. 

"Charming," sulked Link, placing the note back in the bottle, keeping it in his hand.

"Back to Zora's Domain we go!" announced Navi, diving under the water. Link frowned.

"I wanted to explore!" he protested. Too late though, the faerie had gone. Sighing Link looked around one last time, then dived into the water, and back through the warp entrance that led to Zora's Domain.

"Oh this letter! It is certainly written in my daughter's hand! She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu! Surely not! Our guardian God would never eat my dear princess Ruto!" exclaimed King Zora as he read the letter Link had handed to him. The King seemed to think. "Although, he did seem a little strange recently, ever since that Gerudo stranger came walking round the place," murmured the Zora, a little quietly. Link glanced at Navi. Ganondorf had already been and gone. "The evidence seems clear...I assume you'll go and save my daughter, you can pass through here, to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu...he hasn't been fed a while mind, ever since Ruto disappeared. It was her duty to feed him anyway," mused the King. Link gulped.

"Er me?" he asked. The fish creature looked down at him, and began to shuffle aside, an unpleasant squeaking sound forming as he moved,

"Why yes. You were obviously sent by the Royal Family to help us...hmmm, they get younger all the time don't they?" Link stared at the King.

"Who do?" he asked.

"Well, you aren't a soldier, the Royals would not insult us like that...so you must be a knight of the realm," presumed the King. Link walked up to the King, towards the exit.

"Uh...yeah," he finally decided, before turning and leaving.

The altar of Lord Jabu Jabu was actually situated on top of the sleepless waterfall, where there was another lake, the obvious source of it all. A huge fish type creature sat in the middle of the lake, sullen faced and silent. It was grey in colour, with blue eyes that shone brightly. It wore a sort of ceremonial head dress, but when Link approached it, it seemed to give off no signs of actually noticing him. Link glanced at a nearby sign.

Zora's Fountain

Don't disturb Lord Jabu-Jabu!

King Zora XVI

He shrugged.

"Do you suppose he's still hungry?" he asked Navi. She shrugged. Link walked closer, and gingerly placed his hands on the creature. It didn't move, its skin was cool, smooth. He tried to prise open the animal's jaw, but with very little success. He glanced around, and walked back into the water, making a grab for a fish that swam nearby. He caught it before it could escape, then took it, hand on tail, dangling it before the strange creature.

"Link, I don't think that's an altogether good idea," began Navi warily. Link dropped the fish. It flipped about feebly for a bit. Suddenly, Jabu-jabu's jaw began to open, and he took a great breath, pulling the fish towards him. He also dragged Link and Navi towards him too, before clamping his mouth together firmly, hiding all signs that the two had ever even been there. 


End file.
